


What if it All Happened Differently

by bookworm6570



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice The Musical, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm6570/pseuds/bookworm6570
Summary: AU where instead of dying, Adam and Barbara just get seriously injured from their fall through the floor.They get new neighbours a month after their nearly fatal fall, and become particularly close to the young teenage girl who is in mourning for her recently deceased mother.One day, the girl comes over and tells them they have a green haired person in a stripy suit on their roof, but the Maitlands are unable to see this person.But when a dinner party goes all wrong, they are suddenly able to see this green haired person and life takes an interesting twist from there.~ i own only the storyline ~
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 42
Kudos: 42





	1. Floorboards

Adam walked up the front steps of his house and as he got his keys out of his pocket, he heard his wife singing inside. Smiling, he unlocked the door and walked through it calling out "Barbara I'm home" as soon as he saw she wasn't in the main part of the house. 

A second later, she emerged from the kitchen, cleaning her latest piece of pottery with a tea towel. Adam smiled at her and started telling her all about his adventures in town. She listened intently to his story of the three Howards while cleaning her pottery until the phone rang. She cheerfully ran to get it and Adam polished up his crib while she was gone. 

"That was the O'Briens calling" said Barbara, emerging from the kitchen and pulling Adam away from his thoughts

"Oh don't worry, I'll have this crib ready before that baby gets here" said Adam, gathering up the sheet that had covered the crib, in his arms and standing up. 

"She had it yesterday" deadpanned Barbara, and then in a hope to lighten the mood said half heartedly "its a girl!" 

"Oh looks like I'd better get this finished, right after lunch" said Adam, procrastinating on yet another thing. He walked over to his wife.

"Oh make me a sandwich?" asked Barbara

"One sandwich coming up" said Adam. He kissed her and walked to the kitchen. Barbara looked down at the two pottery jugs she was holding and couldn't help saying.

"Look at these jugs!" 

She heard Adam laugh from the kitchen and found herself smiling. She put one of the jugs down and admired her handy work on the other one. It was nearly perfect. It was incredible how you could take a lump of clay and turn it into something as beautiful as a pottery jug. She found herself sitting in a sear and cradling the jug in her arms like someone might cradle a baby. 

"Barb!" Adam's voice broke through her thoughts. She jumped up and put her two creations to the side. "Your sandwich madam"

"Why thank you kind sir" said Barbara, taking the piece of bread her husband had held out to her. They sat down at the table and looked at each other. "Can you believe we've been in this house nearly 10 years?"

"Its crazy" said Adam "and look at it, we've nearly fixed it"

"The garden is the best bit" said Barbara, smiling proudly at the thought of her beautiful garden. 

"Yes" said Adam "It's beautiful hon, I'm proud of you"

"You've done an amazing job with everything else" said Barbara. "I think we both know what comes next" Adam grinned hopefully and squeezed her hand. They finished off their small lunch and she started gathering the plates together. Adam was walking back over to the crib when a floorboard squeaked alarmingly loud.

"Oh no" said Adam, pressing down on that "This is another reason we can't take the next step"

"Oh you're right" said Barbara.

"I'll fix that... tomorrow" said Adam. Barbara took a deep breath and approached him.

"Hey Ad, what if we... y'know... tried again?" Adam took a deep breath and took her hands. 

"I want to Barb, I do... I really do... I just gotta make some emotional room, y'know?" loosing their baby 2 years ago had really hit them both hard. It seemed as though Adam had recovered quicker than Barbara, but deep down he was still hurting a lot. Barbara had found that pottery and gardening had become a great coping method, and Adam had busied himself with his woodworking more than ever.

"I understand" said Barbara, kissing his knuckles "we'll get the timing right"

"What did I do to deserve someone like you" Adam gave her a short sweet kiss and looked around the room "for now, lets deal with the floor boards"

"The cracks in the plaster"

"The wifi is a disaster"

"The sofa needs a castor" said Barbara, going over to the couch and jumping onto it. They continued naming random things that needed fixing and it turned a little extreme. 

"We should learn Mandarin" exclaimed Barbara, jumping off the couch

"Yeah" said Adam "Or Spanish at least"

" _No habla español, Dos cervezas por favor_ " the couple recited the one thing they remembered from high school before bursting into fits of laughter and jokily dancing around the room, ignoring the loud creaking coming from the floorboards beneath their feet. 

They looked at each other and took a jump toward each other. The floorboards gave a deafening creak and broke, sending the couple crashing into the basement below. 


	2. Injuries

Barbara opened her heavy eyelids and found her body laying on its side facing the dark interior of the basement. She rolled over onto her back and nearly blacked out again because of the pain that rushed through her body, but especially in her right arm. Looking up at the hole their bodies had created, she thought she saw the face of a person with green hair and a happy expression (and wearing 3D movie glasses for some reason). She closed her eyes and when she opened them again the face was gone.

She tried to sit up but as soon as she put pressure on her right arm, she collapsed back down again and blinked the spots out of her vision. Barbara turned her head to her left and saw Adam laying on his back, a nasty cut on his head oozing blood. His phone was laying a few feet away, bless him for having it on him. Barbara quickly moved her left arm to grab it and unlocked it quickly, feeling herself slipping away again. Quickly she found her mother's contact and called it.

"Hello Adam" came her mother's voice

"Mum" Barbara croaked

"Barb? Hi sweetie" her mum seemed to sense something was wrong "whats up?"

"You need to come over" said Barbara "Ad and I... floor collapsed... I think I've done something pretty bad to my arm and he's not awake"

"Oh god" she heard her mother rushing around on the other end of the phone "I'm coming over right now sweetheart, try to stay calm and conscious ok?"

"It's hard" said Barbara, she glanced over at her husband again

"I know it is sweetheart" said her mum "but you have to ok? Do it for me sweetheart"

"I... I don't know if I can" said Barbara, spots dancing in her vision again "mum" her voice broke "I'm scared"

"Oh sweetheart, I can only imagine" she heard the car indicator turn on "but do it for me"

"I'll try" Barbara shuffled herself over to the wall, leaning against it with a deep sigh. "Where are you?"

"Pulling into your street" said her mum "I'll be like a minute or less"

"Ok" Barbara started falling to one side and she put a hand out to steady herself, crying out loudly when she realised it was her right arm. She heard the front door open and her mother gasp.

"Barb?" asked her mother's voice.

"Here" croaked Barbara "Off to the side... come down the stairs, just don't do anything stupid a-and be careful"

"Oh sweetheart" said her mother, walking down the basement stairs "can you stand?"

"I hit my head pretty hard" said Barbara "but forget about me, is Ad ok?"

"He has a pulse" said her mum, feeling on Adam's neck "Barb, you really don't look good, lay down sweetie"

"No I'm fine" said Barbara, shaking her head. Her mother sighed and got her phone out "What are you doing?"

"Phoning an ambulance," said her mother. Barbara leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, letting the tension go from her body for a second, listening to her mother speak to the operator. Every inch of her body hurt. It ached. How they'd (or she, as she did because she didn't yet know her husband's full fate) managed to survive that fall. It could've been and probably would've been fatal had they been more unlucky.

"Yes, she's moved around and talked to me" said her mother to the operator "I think she's hurt her arm pretty badly, and her husband isn't awake yet. He does have a pulse. Ok, thank you" she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at Barbara "They're on their way. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm gonna pass out" said Barbara "My arm hurts so much"

"Well, it looks pretty bad," said her mother. Barbara made the mistake of glancing at it. It was all swollen and gross and did not look good. She felt sick and quickly looked away. Barbara didn't know how long she sat there with her arm aching but soon Ambulance officers arrived and carried a stretcher down into the basement for her still unconscious husband.

Her mum came and sat next to her while they loaded Adam onto a stretcher and another officer examined her arm. Every slight touch or movement to her arm caused her immense pain and she had spots dancing in her vision by the end of it.

"Ok miss" said the paramedic "can you stand up and walk up stairs?"

"Y-yeah" said Barbara shakily. Carefully she stood up with the help of her mother and the officer and walked upstairs. By the time they reached the top, she felt extremely faint and the next thing she knew, she was falling sideways to the floor.

Adam woke up to a beeping sound and in a bright room. He looked around and realised he was in a hospital room. Wire's were connected to him and machines were beeping all around him, monitoring his vitals. He stared at the curtain surrounding his bed and tried to remember what had happened. 

He'd been with Barbara. They'd been discussing how to fix the house up more. They'd been dancing around. They'd jumped toward each other. The floor had broken. They'd fallen through the floor. As they'd fallen through the air, he'd reached out to hold her close. He remembered hearing the sickening crunch of their bodies landing on the ground. Then, there was nothing. 

"Barb?" he whispered, hoping for a sign of his wife 

"Mr Maitland?" said a nurse, pushing through the curtains "Oh good. You're awake"

"What happened? Where is my wife?" asked Adam, sitting up a little

"You're wife is right behind that curtain" said the nurse. "and you and your wife fell through the floor of your home. You've been knocked out for 12 hours now. You've have a small concussion but that seems fine now and we've had to stitch up a cut on your head" Adam reached up to his forehead and felt a bandage wrapped around it "You should be fine to go home as soon as we do some final tests on you"

"Ok, thank you" said Adam "Would I be able to see my wife?"

"Of course, please hold on" she left through the curtains to the side and a second later returned with Barbara. She had a bit of a black eye and her right arm in a cast and sling. 

"Adam, oh thank god" she ran to him and flew into his arms. Adam hugged her back tightly. "I've been so worried, how are you?"

"What happened to you?" asked Adam

"Landed on my arm" said Barbara "Broken it in 3 different places and managed to pop my shoulder out of place" Adam cringed and hugged her again "I'm fine though. I just missed you" 

"Mr Maitland" said the nurse, grabbing their attention. Adam turned to look at her but kept his arm around Barbara. "We have reviewed the tests we did on you while you were unconscious and you seem fine to go home. But, I would recommend that you have someone other than the two of you at home with you, incase anything happens. Is that possible?"

"Yes" said Barbara "My mums in the waiting room, I can text her to come in if you want"

"I can go get her, what is her name?"

"Jill Davey" said Barbara. The nurse nodded and left. The whole 2 minutes they were alone, Adam and Barbara just hugged each other close, glad to still have each other. Barbara had her head rested on Adam's chest and he was running his hand through her hair. 

"Adam, oh thank god you're ok" said Barbara's mother, walking through the door. "I've been so worried, so's Barb, does it hurt anywhere?"

"No" said Adam

"Lucky" mumbled Barbara "my arm kills, this frikin' sucks" 

"The pain should stop within a few days" said the nurse "If it gets too much or continues to get worse, contact us please" Barbara nodded and laid her head on Adam's shoulder, closing her eyes. "You two are free to go, Mrs Davey, you will just need to keep an eye on them and make sure they are ok"

"Ok thank you" said Barbara's mum. The nurse smiled and left, leaving the 3 adults alone. 


	3. Recovering

"Mum?" asked Barbara, walking down the stairs of her childhood home and into the kitchen

"Good morning sweetheart" said her mother, turning away from the stove "You're up early, anything wrong?"

"My arm," said Barbara, leaning against the kitchen bench and watching her mother cook. "It really hurts. Adam's out like a light though, I checked on him on my way down" 

"He'll need it" said her mother, piling pancakes onto a plate and taking them over to the table "Did you sleep well apart from that?"

"I guess" shrugged Barbara, following her mother and taking a seat in the spot she'd always had as a child "feels weird sleeping in an empty bed though"

"Well, you heard what the doctors said," said her mother, taking a pancake and cutting it up into smaller pieces. "For the first few days, it's best you two don't sleep together, as to not injure each other anymore"

"I know mum" sighed Barbara, she looked at her mother as she put a small bit of Nutella on every small bit of pancake "Uhh... what are you doing?"

"Well... you're not allowed to use your arm, and you only have your left arm, which is your non-dominant side, so I figured I'd give you a hand" she slid the plate over to her daughter "Here"

"Thanks" smiled Barbara, she took a bite "god, I'll never get sick of your pancakes"

"Thanks sweetheart"

"When’s Liam getting back?" Barbara's 15 year old brother had luckily been out the previous day at a friends house for a sleepover, and he had yet to find out what to his oldest sister and brother-in-law. 

"Anytime now" said Jill (oop- I'm gettin' lazy so Barb's mum is know being called Jill) "he said around 10"

"Ok" nodded Barbara "did you tell the girls?"

"No" said Jill "figured you should"

"Fine" said Barbara, she sat back and thought of what her younger sisters would think of what she'd done to herself. "can I go wake Adam up?"

"Sure" said her mother, standing up "take him back to your room, I'll bring up food for the both of you"

"Thanks mama" said Barbara. She kissed her mother on the cheek and walked off upstairs to the guest bedroom. She walked in and found her husband sprawled out on his stomach, his arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. Gently, Barbara sat on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Adam? Sweetheart, wake up"

"Hmm?" Adam opened one eye and sleepily smiled at her "G'morning gorgeous" 

"Hi" said Barbara, she rubbed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently "come with me"

"M'kay" said Adam, too tired to protest. He sleepily stood up and allowed Barbara to lead him down the hall to her childhood bedroom and he sat down on the bed. "You know what?"

"What honey?" asked Barbara, closing the door and sitting on the bed, picking up her laptop that her mother had so kindly grabbed from their house, along with her phone. 

“I really like your bedroom” he said, relaxing back into the pillows “I always have, it's very you.”

“Thanks” smiled Barbara, opening Stan and bringing up The Office, which they’d started watching together. Barbara then settled back into Adam’s arms and he held her close, being careful to avoid her arm. 

Barbara’s mother walked into the room 5 minutes later and smiled at her daughter and son-in-law. “Hey you two, want food?”

“That’d be amazing mum” said Barbara, using her foot to pause the show and looking up at her mother “Liam back yet?”

“No” said Jill, placing the tray of food on the bed next to the couple “but do you want me to send him up? Or you want to come down?”

“Can you tell him what happened?” asked Barbara, taking another pancake and eating it “So he doesn’t get too much of a shock”

“Whatever you want sweetheart” said Jill, she looked at Adam “You want anything Ad? Coffee? Tea?”

“Tea” said Barbara, then she added “Please” after Adam poked her in the side with a meaning look

“Ok” laughed Jill “Adam?”

“Coffee would be lovely, thank you” he said.

“Any particular way you want me to make it?”

“Oh anything you make is amazing, so I don’t mind” laughed Adam, rubbing his hand along his wife's left shoulder, feeling her tense up a little. Jill nodded and left the room. Barbara grabbed 2 pancakes and shoved one in Adam’s face. 

“Here, mum made them. They’re really good” Adam smiled and took it, making sure to leave one arm supporting her. “That one has choc chips in it, your favourite”

“She knows how to make me happy,” said Adam. Barbara played the show again and settled down to watch the show, ignoring the throbbing pain in her arm. 

A little while later, once Adam had fallen asleep (again) Barbara gently extracted herself from his arms and walked downstairs in the hope of finding her mother. Sure enough, her mum was sitting at the kitchen table, on her phone reading something. Barbara walked over to the medicine cupboard they had and started rummaging in it. 

“Oh hi Barb” said Jill, putting her phone down and looking at her daughter “What are you looking for?”

“Pain killers” mumbled Barbara, picking up a box and looking inside.

“When was the last time you had some?” asked Jill, walking over to her daughter and bringing the basket out of the cupboard. 

“6 last night” said Barbara “I think they’re wearing off, my arm absolutely kills”

“Well, you can have some more” said Jill, grabbing a glass of water and handing it to her “but remember that you have to wait the appropriate time between them before you have more ok?”

“Fine” mumbled Barbara, she swallowed the pills and frowned “It still hurts”

“You’ve got to give it time” said Jill “be patient”

“I can’t” said Barbara, she went to the table and sat down “This sucks, I can’t use my arm and I dunno when I’m gonna be back in work”

“Have you checked your emails?” asked Jill, sitting down “or even told anyone”

“I haven’t told anyone” said Barbara “Lucky today is Sunday, or else I’d be screwed”

“You should probably contact someone,” said Jill. Barbara nodded and put her head on the table, groaning. Jill reached out and put her hand on Barbara’s back. “That bad huh honey?” Barbara nodded her head against the table. Jill sighed sadly but perked up when she heard the door opening. 

“Mum?” called a boy's voice, they heard the thump of his bag hitting the floor and his footsteps as he approached the kitchen. “I’m back”

“In the kitchen” called Jill, still rubbing Barbara’s back gently. Liam entered the kitchen and took in the scene before him. “Hi sweetheart, how was Tom’s?”

“Fine” said Liam, he looked at Barbara and noticed the cast and sling “what the hell happened to her? And where’s Adam? They’re never apart, did he hurt her? I swear if he did, I’ll kill him”

“No” said Jill “Your sister had a little accident yesterday, and it's resulted in her and Adam having to stay here for a few days” 

“What happened?” asked Liam 

“They fell through the floor”


	4. Relaxing

“Hold on, hold on” said Liam, leaning back in his seat and holding his hands up to silence his mother “Adam and Barb fell through the floor of their house?”

“Yes”

“And Barb’s broken her arm in 3 different places?”

“Yes” nodded Jill “and popped her shoulder out of place”

“Wow Barb” said Liam “Good job” Barbara didn’t move “She ok?”

“Just in pain” said Jill, reaching out and patting her daughters good arm

“Where’s Adam?”

“Upstairs” mumbled Barbara.

“Hey, you’re alive” said Liam

“Just… literally” Barbara lifted her head up off the table and Liam gasped. “What?”

“Your eye,” said Liam. Barbara rolled her eyes and adjusted her sling a little. “What did you do?”

“It’s called falling through a floor genius” said Barbara “were you not just listening to a word mum said?”

“She didn’t mention your eye,” said Liam. Barbara chuckled. “So, you broke your arm?”

“Yeah” sighed Barbara “My wrist and forearm are dead, and I’ve slightly cracked the bone in the top of my arm. That should heal within the next 4 weeks and then my other two ones will take a long time to heal, so I won’t be able to use my arm for a while”

“Dang Barb” said Liam “How about Adam, you two are practically attached at the hip, where's he got to?”

“He’s asleep” said Barbara “he got a concussion, so he’s sleeping it off. Although he shouldn’t need it, he was out for 12 hours yesterday”

“Hey, I am awake” came a voice. Barbara turned to see her husband walking into the kitchen. She jumped up and walked over to him, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly “Hey Liam, how are you?”

“I’m good,” said Liam “Oh, can you help me with my maths sometime? And science?”

“Please” whispered Jill

“Please,” added Liam

“Of course” said Adam “when do you need it?”

“Oh whenever” said Liam “we’re doing trigonometry and it does not make one bit of sense”

“How ironic” said Adam, he patted his wife’s head “that was the one bit of maths Barb actually understood”

“Meany” said Barbara

“Am I wrong?”

“No” she sighed “can we watch a movie, my arm still kills and I need to email Kristy about being off work for a while”

“Sure” said Liam, jumping up from his seat and moving toward the living room.

“Don’t you have homework young man?” asked Jill, stopping her son in his tracks

“Maybe” said Liam slowly.

“Mum, let him relax for a bit” said Barbara “torture him when I’m not in immense pain please” Jill nodded and let them go put a movie on. Barbara wasn’t paying attention and focused on emailing her co-workers, asking for a replacement. Once she’d sent the email, she settled back into Adam’s side, trying to ignore the aching in her arm, and just scrolled through her phone, looking at messages.

“Oh, someones bought the house next door” said Barbara, seeing the message from their neighbour down the street

“Oh, do you know who?” asked Adam, sounding vaguely interested but keeping his attention focused on the movie Liam had chosen. Barbara shrugged and messaged back the question. Then she snuggled further into Adam’s side and stretched her feet out so they were just touching her brother, purposely trying to annoy him. Liam just pulled her socks off her feet and chucked them over the other side of the room. Barbara frowned at him and brought her feet back to her body. She was just about asleep when her phone buzzed.

“Apparently it's some guy from New York” said Barbara “according to Lyn he looks boring and like he doesn’t belong in the neighbourhood”

“Well… does he have kids?”

“Dunno” said Barbara “but apparently there was a redhead woman with him, but she wasn’t wearing a wedding ring or an engagement ring, so Lyn doesn’t know what's going on with them” 

“Lyn needs to stop stalking people so much” said Adam

“I guess” said Barbara, furiously typing away on her phone. Adam laughed, playing with her hair slightly

“I mean, whoever it is, they gotta be better than the old hag who lived there before, right?” asked Adam after a while

“I wouldn’t be so sure”

Later that night, the four family members were back in the living room. Barbara's arm was killing her again, but she had to wait the appropriate time to have more pain killers, so she was sulking. Adam was helping Liam with his maths homework and Jill was braiding Barbara's hair. 

"Mum... it hurts" whined Barbara, trying to turn to look at her mother, only to be stopped by a hand.

"I know baby, I know" Jill tied off the braid and looked at her daughter "You've got 1 more hour, but I think we can push it to a half hour if you want"

"Yes" groaned Barbara "God this sucks, and also I honestly don't need this massive cast" she gestured to the cast that covered from below her shoulder to over her wrist. "It sucks and I have a very itchy arm"

"I know" said Jill "But just hang in there, ok?"

"How can I?" asked Barbara "If I at least had a normal cast, I could move my elbow and shoulder"

"It's best you don't sweetheart" said Jill, she glanced at the time and looked over to the coffee "You boys done? Liam you need to head up to bed"

"Yeah mum" he gathered up his stuff and stood up "Thanks Adam, I got a test in 2 weeks but I think I finally sorta understand it" Adam laughed and Liam walked upstairs. Jill stood up and looked at Adam.

"Hey Adam, do you know anyway to make her feel better?"

"Take her arm outta the cast" said Adam. Barbara nodded and Jill sighed.

"That was the only one I could think of too" music started playing upstairs "Barb, hang in there, I've got to go tell your brother that 9.30 at night is an inappropriate time to play music" she waved goodbye and walked upstairs. Barbara shuffled on her knees over to Adam and sat down next to him. 

"Hey" he said. She pouted. Adam opened his arms up and she moved into them. He could tell her arm was really hurting her, and it hurt him that he could do nothing to stop it. "How're you holding up?"

"It really hurts" whimpered Barbara. Adam kissed her head and she sat back. He was shocked to see tears in her eyes. 

"Hey, hey" he reached a hand out and brushed the single tear that'd fallen, off her cheek "Can you be a brave girl? For me?" Barbara shook her head again, more tears falling. Adam reached towards her and hugged her gently. Barbara buried her face in his neck and hugged him back tightly. Adam just rubbed her back and held her tight. Jill came down a little while later to find Barbara still crying on Adam's shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" she asked

"Her arm really hurts" said Adam 

"I think we can push it at the 45 minute mark" said Jill. She got up and returned a minute later holding a glass and some medicine "Here, have this sweetheart" Barbara pulled away from Adam and took the things from her mum "t-thanks mum"

"You're welcome sweetie. You two want to head to bed or stay out here?"

"I think I'll head up" sniffed Barbara, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She turned to her husband "what about you lazy bones?"

"I'll turn in too" he stood up and helped her up "Thanks for everything Jill" 

"No worries dear" she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly "you go rest, apparently your floorboards started getting fixed today, Hannah's supervising" 

"Thanks" Barbara hugged her mother tightly "Night mummy, I love you"

"Love you too doll" Barbara and Adam walked upstairs together, Adam resting his hand on the small of Barbara's back, helping her. Adam went to do his teeth and Barbara poked her head into her brothers room to say goodnight. Then she went to her childhood bedroom and sat on the bed, opening her laptop up again. 

"Night" Adam gently opened the door and sat next to her "You got a relief?"

"Yeah, they're fine to stay on for 2 weeks, and then we can see what the doctors think after that"

"Sounds good, I get more time with you then" Adam kissed her on the cheek and she giggled. "So, new neighbours huh?"

"Mmm... wonder what they'll be like" Barbara kissed Adam lovingly and laid back onto her pillows, gesturing for him to do the same. He did and the couple fell asleep in each others arms. 


	5. Hey mum

Lydia looked out the car window and frowned. It had been a few months since her beloved mother had died, and she was still in mourning. Her dad had hired a life coach to help her through her mourning, but Delia was much too cheerful for Lydia's liking and preferred to mourn alone in her bedroom.

However, that particular day, she'd been dragged out of the house by her dad and was being forced to go visit this new house her dad had bought for some new project for a rich idiot called Maxie Dean. And for some dumb reason, Delia was coming with them. Delia had been with Lydia and her father mainly the whole time after her mother's funeral, and although Delia's relationship with the teenager was horrible, her one with Charles was thriving.

Lydia cringed at the loud, high pitched sound that was Delia’s laugh and brought out her headphones and phone. Quickly, she put on her favourite playlist and opened up her phone notes. Since her mother's death she’d been filling up a notebook with letters to her dead mum as a way of coping. She wasn’t yet sure if it was helping her, but it gave her a way to let her feelings out so she continued doing it.

_  
Hey mum… dead mum,_ _  
_ _I need a little help here_

  
That was right, thought Lydia, if there was one thing she needed that moment, it was help from her mum, but of course her mum wasn’t there, she was wherever people go when they die.

_  
I’m probably talking to myself here_

  
For sure talking to myself, thought Lydia. She knew her mum was never going to read them, but by writing them she had a small glimmer of hope that they would.

_  
But dead mum I gotta ask_ _  
_ _Are you really in the ground?_ _  
_ _Because I feel you all around me… are you here?_ _  
_ _Dead mum… dead mum_

  
Charles hated that Lydia had taken to calling Emily dead mum, but he didn’t say anything, saying her name hurt him too much. As her song finished and she waited for a new one to start, Lydia heard Delia cheerfully chirp “We’re almost here!”  
Good, thought Lydia, then I can get out of this dumb car and escape Delia and her useless life coaching.  
  


_I’m tired of tryna iron out my creases  
_ _I’m a bunch of broken pieces… it was you who made me whole  
  
_

Lydia looked up and to the drivers seat, to see her father’s attention focused on the road and Delia. That was all he seemed to care about, he didn’t seem to give a damn that his wife had died a month ago and that his daughter was hurting more than it was humanly possible.

_  
Everyday dads staring at me, like all ‘hurry up get happy… move along_ _  
_ _Forget about your mum’_

  
Yep, that's exactly what her dad thought. Move forward, feel nothing… that was probably his new favourite thing to think.

_  
‘Cause daddy’s in denial, daddy doesn’t wanna feel._ _  
_ _He wants me to smile, and clap like a performing seal_ _  
_ _Ignored it for a while, but daddy’s lost his mind for real_ _  
_ _You won’t believe the mess that we’ve become_

  
Yup, that's what her dad wanted from her, a seal performance

_  
You’re my home, my destination, and I’m your clone, your strange creation._ _  
_ _You held my hand and life came easy, now jokes don’t land and no one sees me._ _  
_ _Nothing seems to fit_ _  
_ _Mama is this it_ _  
_ _Are you receiving… I want something to believe in or I’m_ _done_

  
Yup, thought Lydia underlining the word done, that's exactly how she felt.

_  
Take me where my soul can run, or I’ll be in my bedroom, wake me when I’m 21._ _  
_ _Daddy’s moving forward, daddy didn’t lose a mum._

  
Lydia glanced up at her father and saw that he was turning into the driveway of a two story house. Lydia looked up at the house and rolled her eyes, nothing new. The house next door, an old Victorian style house, looked very interesting. Why couldn’t we move there? She thought. I bet the people who live there are interesting, they gotta be with such a cool looking house. Charles parked the car and Lydia rushed to finish her letter.

_  
Mama won’t you send a sign?_ _  
_ _I’m running out of hope and time_ _  
_ _A plague of mice, a lightning strike or drop a nuclear bomb_ _  
_ _No more playing daddy’s game, I’ll go insane if things don’t change_

  
Lydia watched as Delia entered the house with her triangle. What was up with that woman? She was crazy

_  
Whatever it takes to make him say your name_ _  
_ _Dead mum._

  
Lydia firmly dotted the end of that sentence and closed her phone off. Then she opened the car door and prepared herself to enter the dreaded house. 


	6. Meeting them

Barbara walked in from the garden carrying a basket with her left hand, her right arm still in a sling. Adam was sitting at the kitchen table reading the letter the O’Briens had given him, thanking him for the crib and giving them their well wishes for a speedy recovery.

“New neighbours are here” said Barbara, dumping the basket on the table and looking over Adam’s shoulder.

“Oh, did you see them?”

“Saw movement in one of the windows” said Barbara, she looked at the letter “what's that?”

“Thank you letter from the O’Briens” said Adam, he put the paper down “should we go say hello?”

“I want to take them something” said Barbara “show them we’re friendly”

“Ok” nodded Adam “I mean, you made that cake, wanna take some of that over?”

“Of course” said Barbara, she straightened up “wanna help me?” Adam shrugged “Well you have no choice, you’re my arms, remember?”  
“Coming honey” Adam stood up and helped her in the kitchen. Then they made their way over to the house next door. Barbara rang the doorbell but there was no reply. “They’re probably out”

“We’ll leave it here” said Barbara, she pointed with her foot to the front step and Adam laid their gift down with a note and walked off.

Later that day, while Adam and Barbara were curled up on the couch watching a TV show when the doorbell rang. Adam got up and opened the door while Barbara paused the show and joined him. Standing at the door was a young girl, probably around 15 or 16. She had short black hair and wore a black dress with safety pins around the neck.

“Hi” said the girl in a bored yet shy tone

“Hi” said Adam

“I’m Lydia, my dad sent me over here to say thanks for the cake, it's really good”

“Oh it was nothing” said Barbara, standing next to Adam “I’m Barbara and this is Adam” the girl nodded “How old are you Lydia?”

“15” said Lydia, kicking her feet along the ground

“They’re nice boots” said Barbara “and I love your dress”

“Thanks” said Lydia, a small smile appearing on her face.

“Well, we’ll let you get back to your business” said Adam, putting an arm around Barbara’s shoulders

“Thanks” said Lydia

“You can come see us whenever you need us” said Barbara “we’re always here”

“Thanks” said Lydia “I’ll tell dad that”

“So you’re hear with your dad?” asked Barbara, wanting to know more about this young girl

“Yeah” sighed Lydia “Dad and Delia”

“Your mum here too?” asked Barbara

“She died” whispered Lydia

“Oh Lydia, I’m sorry” said Barbara. Lydia gave her a small smile

“It’s fine” said Lydia “I just wish I could talk about her more, it makes the pain hurt less”

“Oh Lydia, you can tell us anything” said Barbara, already developing a motherly feeling to the young girl “not in a creepy way though”

“Oh it's fine” said Lydia, the smile remaining on her face “Dad just acts like its against the law to even mention her”

“Well” Adam made a big deal of looking around “I don’t see any cops around here”

“Oh god” groaned Barbara, throwing her head back “Adam that was awful”

“That was adorable” mumbled Lydia, she wished her dad was like that. “Like, the perfect dad joke”

“Well, I haven’t got a chance to use ‘em yet… so…” he trails off and pulls Barbara closer to him

“I really like you guys” said Lydia, ignoring the previous comment because they clearly didn’t want to talk about it “This is the first time in months that I’ve actually felt relaxed and happy”

“Aww, we like you too Lydia” said Barbara

“I’d love to speak more but dad’ll want me back” said Lydia

“Ok, but fill free to come over anytime” said Barbara “one of us is generally home”

“I’ll remember that, thanks” Lydia offered them a smile “it was nice meeting you guys, I’ll see you around” she waved goodbye to the Maitlands and walked off, her shoulders slumping and the smile disappearing off her face as she approached her house. Adam shut the door and looked at Barbara.

“She seems nice” he said

“Her father doesn’t” said Barbara “I feel bad for her”

“We can’t do anything about it,” said Adam. Barbara reluctantly nodded but made a silent promise to herself that she’d look out for Lydia.

Adam and Barbara were curled up on the couch, again, that night, watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (sorcerer's stone as Americans called it, but they liked to stick to the proper name). Barbara had fallen asleep with her feet in Adam’s lap and he was rubbing them absentmindedly. The movie had just reached the bit where Quirrell revealed that Voldemort was on the back of his head when the doorbell rang. Adam left the movie playing and gently lifted his wife’s feet off his lap.

“Hello?” he said as he opened the door “who is- oh Lydia!” he smiled at the sight of the teenager “Hi, how are you?”

“I’m good” said Lydia

“Whats up?” asked Adam

“Oh, I just wanted to ask why there was a person in a striped suit up on your roof” said Lydia casually. Adam’s eyes widened and he looked at her like she was crazy.

“I’m sorry… what?” 


	7. Guy on the roof

“There’s a guy on your roof in a striped suit” repeated Lydia. Adam just stared at her “wait… do you not know?”

“Last time I checked we didn’t have anything or anyone on our roof” said Adam

“Okay” Lydia looked up awkwardly “is Barbara in?”

“She’s asleep” said Adam, shooting a glance inside at his wife “want to come in and we can go onto the roof”

“Ok, if you don’t mind,” said Lydia. Adam smiled and led her inside. “Ooh, whatcha watchin’?”

“Harry Potter” said Adam, picking up the remote and pausing the film. He then sat on the sofa by Barbara and started rubbing her shoulder in an attempt to wake her gently. “Oh Lydia” he noticed the teenager standing awkwardly, looking around the room “take a seat wherever”

“Hey…” Lydia perched on the edge of a squishy chair “What did you and Barbara do to yourselves? If you don’t mind me asking”

“Oh, it sounds kinda weird” said Adam, still trying to wake his wife up, but it resulted in her wrapping her arm around his and holding it tightly. “We fell through the floor”

“I’m sorry-” Lydia’s eyes widened “what?”

“Yeah” said Adam “I got a concussion and was unconscious for 12 hours. Barb got it worse. She broke her arm in three different places and popped her shoulder outta place.”

“Oww” said Lydia sympathetically. “I take that's what the sling and massive cast are for”

“Yes,” said Adam. He extracted his arm from her grasp. Barbara opened her eyes and spotted Lydia. She smiled at the young girl and looked at her husband. Adam offered her a hand up.

“Hey Lydia,” said Barbara, suppressing a yawn “What brings you over here?”   
“Oh you have someone on your roof” said Lydia casually 

“What?”

“Ya” said Lydia

“We were gonna head up and check,” said Adam. Barbara jumped up, stating that she was joining. Adam nodded and the three of them ascended the stairs. Lydia explained to the Maitlands what she’d seen and what this person looked like. 

“He wears a black and white striped suit, a black and white striped shirt, a green tie and has green hair” explained Lydia as they reached the attic

“I’m sensing a theme here” muttered Adam as he opened the door. Lydia giggled but Barbara looked thoughtful

“I remember, when I first came round after the fall, I saw a face. But I closed my eyes and when I opened them again the person was gone” Adam led them through the attic and to the window. Quickly the three people climbed out and Lydia looked around the roof.

“It’s empty” she stated “I swear he was here” she pointed to where she stood “right hare”

“Lydia, are you sure?” asked Barbara gently

“Yeah” nodded Lydia “he waved at me!”

“Have you had enough water?” asked Barbara 

“Yes” said Lydia “I…” she trailed off and looked over Barbara’s shoulder at her roof “he’s on my roof”

“What?” asked Adam, spinning round “I don’t see anything”

“Neither”’ said Barbara, squinting. “Let's head inside, you want something to eat Lydia?”

“Do you guys believe me?” asked Lydia as they walked downstairs in silence 

“Yes,” said Barbara. Lydia felt her heart swell. An adult actually believed her. Believed something she said. Her father hadn’t done that in literally years.

“Thanks” said Lydia with a small smile. They entered the kitchen and Adam handed her a small lemon tart. “Thank you,” said Lydia. She chatted a little with the Maitlands and really opened up to them. She didn’t know why but the couple just made her feel relaxed and she felt as though she could be herself around them and they wouldn’t judge her or tell her off. 

“Shivers, is that the time?” asked Barbara, glancing up at the kitchen clock that read 6.30pm “Lydia you’d best head home, your dad’ll be worried”

“He won’t” said Lydia but she stood up anyway “when can I see you guys again?”

“Whenever” said Adam “We got an appointment in 2 days but just drop round anytime, you’re always welcome here”

“Thank you” said Lydia “dad’s having a dinner party tomorrow, I might just come here and hide out” Adam and Barbara laughed, which made Lydia smile. “Well… I’ll get going, thanks for everything”

“Anytime” said Barbara, she got up and handed Lydia 3 more lemon tarts, seeing how much the young girl had liked them “tell us if that guy comes back”

“Will do” said Lydia “Thanks!” the Maitlands saw her to the door and Lydia knew that they watched to make sure she got home safely. Lydia walked straight up to her room, ignoring her father and Delia. She’d just shut the door behind her and was about to collapse onto her bed when she realised it was already occupied. 

“Hey scarecrow” said the stranger in a gravelly voice.


	8. On the roof/planning

“Who the hell are you?” asked Lydia, slamming her bedroom door shut and looking at the green haired person.

“I’m a demon” said Beetlejuice

“Well, that makes sense” muttered Lydia, also locking her bedroom door for safe measures. “But for real, what are you doing in my room, and on my bed? It's pretty damn creepy”

“I need your help” said Beetlejuice

“With what?” asked Lydia slowly, eyeing the demon carefully

“I need to be alive”

“Are you not?” asked Lydia

“No, I’m dead. Dead as can be” the cogs in Lydia’s brain started turning. If this guy was dead and here and she could see him, maybe her mum was back in New York, waiting for Lydia to return and see her but Lydia had moved away.

“Wait… you’re dead, yes?”

“Yes”

“And I can see you, yes?”

“Well, normally people can’t see ghosts and no one can ever see me. Living tend to ignore the strange and unusual-”

“I myself am strange and unusual” mumbled Lydia

“Correct” said Beetlejuice “I was waiting for that sexy couple next door to die so they could help me, but somehow they survived, I was told they’d die but they did the impossible and avoided death. Babs did see me once, but I think that's because she was so close to death. Apparently she can’t see me anymore”

“So, Barbara saw you once? And Adam hasn’t at all? That's weird” an idea dawned on Lydia “Hey, could you help me with something?”  
“What?” asked Beetlejuice

“I want to go back to New York, back home, can you help me with that?” she looked at him. “Please?”

“Fine” said Beetlejuice. He’d always had a soft spot for kids, even that jokey kid in the Netherworld. “What are we doing?”

“Well the plan is…”

Lydia stormed out of her father's bedroom, tears running down her cheeks. She’d just been told her dad was engaged to Delia. Lydia could think of nothing worse than having Delia as a step-mother. Brushing her tears away, she walked into her bedroom and started writing a note.

 _No one will miss me_ , she thought, _dad will be sorry once I’m gone_.

Lydia climbed out her window and onto the roof, where she stood on the edge, looking over into the garden below. Just as she was about to jump, she looked to the side and saw the Maitlands house. Barbara was in the garden, watering some plants and Adam was sitting on the ground, watching her.

Why couldn’t she have got them as her parents? They would be the best parents ever. They listened to her, comforted her, and made her feel relaxed. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to her own backyard and moved closer towards the edge of the roof when a cough stopped her. Turning her head around she stopped and saw Beetlejuice leaning against the window, watching her.

“What do you want?” she asked

“Say my name 3 times and we can do a whole lot more damage than that” said Beetlejuice, his hair purple now for some strange unknown reason.

“No” said Lydia “I’m gonna jump, once I’m gone my dad will miss me”

“No!” yelled Beetlejuice grabbing her arm and dragging her away from the edge. “No, you’ll just be dead, and that sucks. So, say my name three times and we can really show your dad we mean business”

“No” said Lydia “This is the only way”

“Uh no” Beetlejuice took the note from her and made it catch alight and disappear into nothing.

“What's your name?” asked Lydia

“I can’t say it,” said Beetlejuice. Lydia rolled her eyes, this guy was serious?! He wanted her to say his name and he can’t even tell her it, god, what’d she gotten herself into?

“How about a game of charades?” suggested Lydia

“Yes!” He started acting stuff out. Lydia guessed.

“Juice?” she said finally

“YES” he groaned. Then he started acting out the first word. All while guessing Lydia just wondered what kind of name this dude had if it had Juice in it. Finally she guessed Beetle.

“Beetlejuice?” she asked

“2 more times” said Beetlejuice “Then it’s showtime, also, that was impressively fast guessing, good job”

“Thanks,” said Lydia.”Beetlejuice”

“Yes….” the demon grinned

“Beetlejuice”

“Yes!” he clapped his hands together

“Beeeeeee….”

“THIS IS GONNA BE SO GOOD!” he yelled

“-cause” The smile on Beetlejuice’s face dropped. He stared at Lydia. She smiled and taunted him 2 more times with the not saying his name 3 times. He was getting madder and madder by the second, which filled Lydia with pride. It numbed the feeling of hurt in her heart for a while.

“Lydia?” A voice caught her attention. Lydia turned and saw Barbara in her backyard, looking up at her “What are you doing up there?”

“Nothing” called back Lydia

“Lydia, can you please get down?” asked Barbara “I don’t like the thought of you up there with that green haired guy”

“You can see him?” asked Lydia

“Yeah” nodded Barbara “Please come down”

“Hold on” she looked back at Beetlejuice “She can see you now? What's going on? Is it because I said your name?”

“No” said Beetlejuice “I dunno whats going on” he looked onto the Maitlands roof “hey, Sexy’s come out to play though” Lydia looked over and sure enough Adam was approaching the edge of his roof, coming as close to her as he could.

“Lydia, please get down from there,” he said. Lydia looked back at Beetlejuice and shook her head at Adam

“No” she said “my dad’s being awful, I’m staying up here”

“Lydia” he looked imploringly at her. Lydia smirked and decided to give him the fright of his life. She looked at Beetlejuice and mouthed “help me” and then took a few steps back. Then took a running leap onto his roof. Adam yelped and put his hands out to steady her. The gap between the roofs was about 10 meters. Lydia didn’t expect to make it (and wasn’t sure if Beetlejuice would help her) but did it anyway and luckily Beetlejuice used his powers to get her across.

“Hey Adam” she said

“Lydia, don’t ever do that again” said Adam

“Anyway, Barbara can now see the guy that was on your roof. He’s a little crazy, and he’s a demon. Oh and he thinks your sexy” Lydia took herself out of Adam’s arms and jumped back onto her roof.

“Lydia!” exclaimed the man

“I’m alright Adam” she said “But maybe go talk to Barbara, since she can see this dude” she jabbed her thumb in Beetlejuice’s stomach and the demon took a step back.

“Fine” said Adam “Just don’t do anything dumb”

“Can’t make any promises” called back Lydia. Then she turned to Beetlejuice “So, if I say your name three times, what can you do?”

“Everyone can see me” said Beetlejuice

“Prove to me that you can help me and that you’re not just gonna run off once I summon you” Beetlejuice sighed

“What can I do to prove it to you?”

“Help me scare my dad and wreck his dinner party” said Lydia

“I got a few idea’s up my sleeves” said Beetlejuice “Let me tell you a few”

The rest of the night and day Lydia and Beetlejuice planned on the roof and in her bedroom. By the time the dinner party was starting Lydia and Beetlejuice had an amazing plan and Lydia hoped it would work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yesterday, I was at my grandparents all day and then (I'm gonna sound real Aussie when I say this) I watched the footy in the evening. So I've changed it up a lil bit, Beej can possess Charles and Delia and them all just bc I need him to for this to work! Das all, hope y'all are enjoying, all the comments and votes mean a lot to me!


	9. Day-O

Lydia watched with glee as Beetlejuice possessed her dad, Delia, Maxie, Maxine and the legal team and made them sing Day-O. It was hysterical. Her dad was never one for singing, but this was something Lydia would never let him forget. 

"Maxie, I'm so sorry- if I'd known" said Charles helplessly as they danced the conga around the dining table. 

"Shut up Chuck" said Maxie "You moron. A genuine haunted house, it's a gold mine" 

"What no?" Beetlejuice's mouth dropped open and he let the possessing go. The guests started dancing all by themselves and Beetlejuice looked at Lydia "Sorry scarecrow"

"There's one thing that can still stop them," said Lydia. Beetlejuice's eyes widened and a grin broke out over his face. "You don't mean-"

"Beetlejuice!"

"Oh boy oh boy" Beetlejuice jumped onto the table where Lydia stood 

"Beetlejuice" she sounded less sure of herself

"One more, I promise you'll never regret this" Lydia took a deep breath and looked her father straight in the eye. 

"BEETLEJUICE!" she screamed. There was silence for a moment and then a gravely voice echoed around the room.

"It's showtime" Beetlejuice jumped off the table into the centre of the room "Welcome, welcome, welcome... can everybody see me?"

"RUN!" yelled Maxie. The whole room emerged into chaos. Everyone was running for the door and Beetlejuice summoned two massive hands and a massive version of his face. The hands were whacking people out the door and with a final "LYDIA!" Charles and Delia were pushed out the house. Lydia walked over to Beetlejuice.

"He's really gone"

"Oh yeah, it's our house now kid" Beetlejuice used his powers to turn the house into a red, green and yellow striped masterpiece and put his arm around Lydia's shoulders. "It's our house no kid!" Lydia grinned.

Next door, Adam and Barbara watched as the people poured out of the Deetz place and ran for their lives. The couple wondered what had happened. They'd spent the later afternoon and early evening at the hospital, getting checked over. Barbara had been freed of her cast and sling, and had a temporary cast on her arm while they reviewed the new x-rays they'd done that day. 

"Lydia didn't leave," said Barbara once the Deetz car had sped off the road. "I want to go check on her"

"No using your arm" said Adam, grabbing a house key and walking towards the door "ok?"

"Fine," said Barbara. They left the house and as they approached the front door of the other one, they noticed the flashing lights coming from inside. “Uhh… what?” she looked at Adam “I have a bad feeling about this” said Adam, he took Barbara’s hand in his “but we’ve gotta check on Lydia, right?”

“Right” agreed Barbara and she rang the doorbell. A second later the door opened and they were greeted by Lydia wearing a yellow dress, very different to her normal black attire. 

“Adam! Barbara! Hi” she allowed them to come inside. The lights were all still flashing, which made Barbara feel slightly dizzy so she closed her eyes. “Oops, Beej, can you turn the house normal again?”

“Sure” said an unfamiliar voice, a man's voice, and the lights went normal. Barbara opened her eyes and looked round to see the guy in the striped suit standing on Lydia’s slightly wrecked dining room table. “Hey Babs, Sexy”

“Uhh… what?” asked Adam, putting a hand on Barbara’s waist, pulling her closer to him but in the process of it hiding slightly behind her. They both knew that Barbara was the one who was better at self defence and would not hesitate to kick a guy in the balls if she felt threatened by him. The guy jumped off the table and approached them. Barbara squared her shoulders up. 

“Babs!” Beetlejuice grabbed Barbara from Adam and half dipped her into a squeaky kiss. 

“Excuse me!” said Adam. grabbing his wife away from the stranger. She walked away wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. 

“Boy do you know how to pick ‘em or what?” Beetlejuice looked at Adam with a raised eyebrow and took a step closer to the man “Lemme ask you a question- guy talk- how’d you do it huh?” he bumped his elbow into Adam “How’d you get her to marry you?”

“Who are you?” asked Adam. He did wonder that sometimes, well all the time. Why Barbara had chosen him over others, he’d never know but he was grateful that she’d chosen him. 

“Adam?” the guy's voice changed so it no longer sounded like it’d been mangled with a chainsaw “Adam you don’t recognize me? I’m your father” Adam chuckled and looked over at his wife, who was still looking disgusted but gave him the smallest shrug. 

“Dad?” asked Adam uncertainty, taking a step towards the guy 

“You… are-” his voice changed back. “adorable” Adam was then dipped, much deeper than his wife, into a kiss. Then Adam was released and the three of them were brought back to reality by Lydia laughing. 

“Beej, stop” said the teenager “guys, this is Beetlejuice. Although I call him Beej, makes it easier”

“Beetlejuice?” questioned Barbara, going over to her husband and standing next to him 

“It's my middle name,” explained Beetlejuice. Barbara looked confused but didn’t pry any further. “Anyway, what you two sexy beings want with my pal?”

“Lydia, what happened here?” asked Barbara “and why did your parents-”

“Not parents” said Lydia firmly “Dad and Delia”

“Right, well… why did your father and Delia leave you all alone here, with this… uh… thing…?”

“Demon Babs” supplied Beetlejuice

“Demon” nodded Beetlejuice 

“Well, Beetlejuice and I wrecked the dinner party, made them sing Day-O-”

“Oh I love that song” said Adam. Lydia couldn’t help but smile at how dorky that guy was. 

“You woulda loved this then” said Lydia “We made them sing it and they were all confused, but then Maxie said that a ‘genuine haunted house’ could make a fortune and that's when I snapped. I summoned Beej properly so he could be seen. They nearly wet their pants they were so scared. I’m happy with Beej though, and I can look after myself. Thanks for looking in guys”

“Lydia” said Barbara “are you sure you don’t want to come back to ours? I don’t exactly feel comfortable with you being here with this guy”

“Better” said Beetlejuice 

“Barbara, I’m fine” said Lydia “But thanks for the offer, if I need anything or change my mind I’ll come to you guys straight away, ok?” Barbara went to look at Adam, who shrugged in return. Barbara knew Lydia wasn’t her child but she wanted to protect the girl at all costs. 

“Fine” said Barbara “we’ll be home tonight, but tomorrow we’re at the hospital, I gotta get a new cast”

“Have fun,” said Lydia. Adam and Barbara walked towards the door. “Bye! See you guys soon!”

“Bye” the Maitlands were just closing the door behind them when Barbara poked her head back in “Oh and Lydia?” the teen looked up “You look very nice in that dress, it suits you” then with a wave and a glance at Beetlejuice she shut the door and joined her husband. Lydia looked down at the dress she was wearing and couldn’t keep the grin from spreading over her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yesterday, I had a heap of homework and then Jazz in the evening. Updates should be more regular but can't make any promises! Sorry! Thanks for reading though!


	10. Girl Scout

Sky gripped onto the straps of her backpack tightly as she walked up the hill. It was her first time selling cookies for the Girl Scouts and she was quite nervous. She’d decided to go to the Maitlands house first. She knew the Maitlands. Barbara had babysat her friend Sunny when she was younger and once Sky had joined her. The Maitlands were nice, Sky hoped they’d buy cookies from her.

But as she approached the house she noticed the car wasn’t there. They were out. Hopefully they’d be back soon. She knew they’d fallen through the floor of their home, the whole town knew. Adam was fine but Barbara had broken her arm, badly by the looks of it. Sky hadn’t gotten a chance to speak to them but she hoped she could. She really liked the Maitlands.

Sighing when she passed their empty house, she decided to move to the next house. New people had recently moved in there. They were from New York City and a lot of people in the town thought that they didn’t belong and that they should go back.

Shaking off this thought, Sky started walking up the path of the house but as she approached the door her footsteps slowed and she came to a halt.

“Come on Sky” she mumbled, gripping her bag “You’re a Girl Scout, you can do this” she put her bag on the ground and looked through the cookies she had “You’ve been waiting for this moment for years, come on. Your heart is gonna be fine. Because when you’re a Girl Scout everything's gonna work out” She pulled the bag onto her back “When you’re a Girl Scout everything's gonna work out” she repeated and walked towards the front door of the house with confidence “Just gotta ring the bell to this creepy looking house”

“Hello little girl” said a voice as the door opened. Sky’s widened and she took in the sight of her potential client/buyer. The girl looked like a teenager and struck Sky to be a goth.

“Oh.. um.. yes, um… Hi, my name is Sky” Sky started stuttering and fiddling with her pigtails. Just stick to the script, she thought “And I’m here today to support the Girl Scouts by selling cookies.” she was becoming more confident with every word “Four dollars a boxx, would you like some?”

“Sure” said the teenager with a small smile

“Really?” asked Sky with wide eyes.

“Yeah” the girl gave Sky a slightly creepy smile “What flavours you got?”  
“Well I’ve got chocolate, banana and oat bran and pecan” Sky listed the flavours off on her finger “Samoas and thin mints oh and one that tastes like apple pie” she finished with a sweet smile.

“Why don’t you come inside?” suggested the girl, stepping aside to let Sky in

“Oh we’re really not supposed to,” said Sky. Warning bells were going off in her head. People asking others to go into houses was always bad, her parents had taught her that.

“Why?” questioned the teenager as though she didn’t see an issue

“Pedophiles” said Sky dryly. Lydia nodded “But it's so cold, and you’re not mean, and no one gets molested by a gothy teen… so i guess… ok!” Sky turned to the teenager with a grin that hopefully didn’t show her fear “It's fine, I’ll come inside!”

“What's your name sweetheart?” asked the teenager as she led Sky inside. “Mines Lydia”

“Sky” said Sky nervously “Uhh, it's so dark in here”

“Is it?” questioned Lydia “I hadn’t noticed” Sky brought her torch out and used it to look around the room “Maybe I should come back another time, when your parents are home?” she edged towards the door but bumped into something that wasn’t Lydia.

“BOO!” shouted a deep gravelly voice

“AHHH!”

Adam pulled the car into the driveway and looked over at Barbara. She still looked a little queasy. She’d gotten her arm back in a cast, except it was a normal sized one and she no longer needed a sling. The doctor had poked and prodded at her arm a little and moved her wrist around to see how bad the pain was. The pain killers had yet to take effect.

“Hey, you ok?” Adam reached his hand out and placed it on her shoulder. She looked at him with a small smile

“Yeah” she sighed “just hurts... a lot” Adam lent over and kissed her. She smiled and opened the car door. They were just approaching their door when they heard heavy footsteps and turned to see little Sky running away from the Deetz house and collapsing onto the footpath. “Sky, are you ok?” asked Barbara. The girl looked up and saw Barbara. The Maitlands approached the girl, Adam keeping his distance a little because he knew his wife was better with children, she was a grade 1 teacher after all.

“H-hi” stuttered Sky

“Hey, deep breaths” said Barbara, she knelt next to Sky and watched as the girl took a few deep breaths in and out to calm her heart rate down. “Good girl, what happened? You haven’t been that worked up in ages?”

“The new girl” said Sky “Lydia, she scared me”

“Oh god” Barbara looked up at Adam, who looked back at her “we’ll talk to her Sky, she has a difficult life, don’t hold it against her. But did you see anyone else in there?”

“There were no parents” said Sky “but there was this guy there that scared me, he had a deep voice. I ran before I could get a proper look” Barbara nodded and stood up, offering Sky a hand up

“Good job Sky, you did the right thing. Here, want to come inside and get a drink of water, maybe something to eat? You look pretty shaken” Sky nodded and followed the Maitlands inside just as a guy walked up the steps of the Deetz house. Once they were inside, Adam got Sky a glass of water and a chocolate muffin while Barbara sat with her at the table. “So, what are you doing around this street?” asked Barbara

“I’m finally allowed to sell cookies,” said Sky, nodding at her bag. Barbara’s face broke into a huge grin and she looked at Sky

“That's amazing, I’m so happy for you” she raised an eyebrow “willing to try selling again? I can’t resist girl scout cookies”

“Sure” laughed Sky, relaxing a little and dragging her bag towards her “what flavour?”

Once she’d sold the Maitlands some thin mints, Sky kept on eyeing off Barbara’s cast. “Barbara? What’d you actually do to your arm, mum just says it was bad”

“Oh I broke it in 3 places” said Barbara, looking at her cast with a grimace “it hurts a lot, but it's getting better. We were actually at the hospital getting this cast put on because before I was in a bigger one and a sling”

“Oh wow” Sky looked shocked “I’m sorry, that must be awful”

“I’ll be fine” Barbara smiled at Sky. The two females were interrupted by Adam

“Sorry to interrupt” said Adam, looking out the window “but those two just scared Judy and a Pizza Delivery Guy, and a normal delivery guy, and another guy”

“We’ve got to stop them” said Barbara, she stood up and looked at Sky “Sorry to cut this short honey, but drop round whenever, I hope I’ll see you around though, and tell Sunny I say hi”

“Will do” said Sky, swinging her bag onto her back “Thanks guys, good luck with Lydia!” the three people left the house together, and the Maitlands waved Sky off. Then they walked up the path of their next door neighbours house and rang the doorbell. It swung open and the Maitlands were greeted by a crowd of Beetlejuices.

“Sexy! Babs! So great of you to joining us” said Beetlejuice, stepping forward

“Where’s Lydia?” asked Barbara“Upstairs somewhere” said Beetlejuice “But wait- guys!” The Maitlands ignored the demon and walked straight upstairs leaving the demon all alone and slightly heart broken. 


	11. Maitlands 2.0

“He’s gonna kill someone” said Adam as they walked up the stairs “Somebody's gonna get killed”   
“And Lydia, she can’t live like this” agreed Barbara, gesturing around the dimly lit hallway they were walking down, in hopes of finding the teenager 

“I have an idea” said Adam coming to a stop and looking at his wife “lets chop off his head”

“Yes,” agreed Barbara without a second's hesitation. 

“Who are we decapitating?” joked Lydia, appearing out of a room down the hall

“Beetlejuice,” said Barbara, pointing downstairs with her cast. Lydia walked towards them holding a book in her hand. 

“You should” said Lydia “He’d love that” she received twin groans of frustration from the couple and couldn’t help but smile.

“You know, hate is a strong word but… I... I” Adam struggled to find the right word “ _ do not like _ him” 

“Yeah he’s a monster” said Lydia “but he’s my monster, and look. He gave me this” she held the Handbook for the Recently Deceased out to the Maitlands and Adam looked at it excitedly.

“Is that an old book? I love old books” said Adam, an adoring look coming over his face. He approached Lydia and looked at the title with a frown “Handbook for the recently Diseased?”

“Deceased” corrected Barbara with a smile.

“Just need someone to open it for me” said Lydia “I can’t because I am alive”

“Well we’re just as alive as you” said Barbara 

“Yes” said Lydia, she offered the book to the Maitlands “can you guys try though? You guys nearly died. Maybe you could try” 

“I don’t know... “ said Barbara uncertainty, fiddling with the cords on her dress “Lydia, it could be dangerous” 

“Please” said Lydia, she offered the book to Adam, who took it excitedly. 

“Why’d you get that?” asked Barbara 

“I’m gonna bring my mum back from the Netherworld” said Lydia. 

Adam held the book delicately in his hands. Lydia and Barbara each leant over his shoulders. Adam tried to open the book and magically it opened. “Wow… this is such an interesting font” said Adam, admiring the glowing pages of the book. Barbara and Lydia exchanged a look behind Adam’s back. “Chapter 1, the Netherworld. All ghosts should proceed directly to the Netherworld.” he exchanged a look with Barbara. 

“Does it say anything about summonings or seances?” 

“Here!” Adam pointed to a sentence. “It says we should draw a door”

“Let’s go downstairs” suggested Lydia, she poked her head downstairs “Beej and his clones are gone” the Maitlands nodded and they made their way downstairs. The biggest blank stretch of wall was just by the front door and Adam managed to produce a piece of chalk from somewhere and drew a door shape. 

“Hmm, it’s a little crooked” he mumbled, stepping back to admire his handy work. Lydia giggled and Barbara sighed. “It says we knock three times, here goes nothing” he knocked on the wall and it opened up revealing an eerie green glowing light. 

“Is that the Netherworld?” asked Lydia, taking a step closer. Adam was in a trance and was slowly walking towards the door. Barbara ran towards him. 

“Adam?” she asked. He ignored her. Barbara took the book from his hand and slammed it and the door shut. 

“What ? NO!” Lydia ran towards the wall and looked at Barbara “Why’d you shut it?”

“Lydia I can’t” said Barbara “It’s too risky, too dangerous. You can’t live like this in a haunted house, all alone”

“I’ve been alone since my mother died” said Lydia “Please, just open it again”

“I-i can’t” said Barbara, she put the book down and stepped away from it. Lydia sighed angrily and picked up the book. 

“Fine, I’ll find a way to do it myself!” said Lydia, she walked towards the kitchen.

“Lydia, wait!” said Adam

“We’re scared for you” continued Barbara

“You’re scared of everything” said Lydia and with that she stormed off to the kitchen. Adam and Barbara walked upstairs and looked at each other. 

“Well that wasn’t very nice” mumbled Adam. Barbara was looking at the blank walls of the hallway with a sad and thoughtful expression. Adam walked over to her and took her hand

“Adam… is she right?” asked Barbara, turning towards her husband. Adam watched her with a confused expression. He loved his wife with his whole heart but sometimes she made no sense. 

“Honey?” he asked

“She’s right” said Barbara “we are scared of everything”   
“We’re not” said Adam 

“Think about it” said Barbara, fully facing him “I was always told to take risks when I was younger and now I still don’t. We gotta get outside our comfort zones”

“But-”   
“The Barbara you married? She’s gone. She fell through the floor, The new Barbara is better. Barbara 2.0!” Barbara turned to her husband with a dopey grin on her face that melted his heart.

“God you’re right” he said, running a hand through his hair “you are so right.”

“We can worry about ourselves later” said Barbara, she glanced downstairs where she could hear three unfamiliar voices. “Right now Lydia needs us. She feels safe around us, she needs people who won’t run away. We gotta help her. Yes?”

“Yes,” said Adam. He looked at Barbara and kissed her. She melted into the kiss and they stayed like that for a while. Then they broke apart and Adam looked at Barbara with a loving expression. 

“Maitlands 2.0?” she asked

“Maitlands 2.0” agreed Adam. He offered Barbara his hand and she took it. He kissed her knuckles and they snuck downstairs, ready to help the teenager they cared so deeply for. 


	12. Chaos

" _Keep it away from your sensitive parts_ "

Lydia stood in the shadows at the top of the stairs, watching as her father, Delia and Delia's guru Otho brought the 'soul box' into the house, to exorcise Beetlejuice. She held the open handbook for the recently deceased against her chest and thought over her plan. Her stupid father and dumb Delia thought Beetlejuice had possessed her. Nope! She just hated them and wanted to be left alone. The Maitlands were somewhere in the house still, but she didn't know where. They were being just as boring as her father and Delia. They had good intentions at heart, and Lydia felt so comfortable around them, but she needed people who weren't scared of everything. 

"-But you've made me come to Connecticut"

"Leave this house" said Lydia, coming downstairs with the glowing book pressed to her chest. 

"See?! I told you! Possessed!" Delia threw herself over the back of the striped couch and crawled away into one of the side rooms. Lydia rolled her eyes at the woman and focused her attention back on the two men in the room. 

"The ghost here wants you gone dad" said Lydia "and so do I" Beetlejuice got his timing perfectly and made the house echo with the sound of his evil laughter, also making the lights flicker. 

"Otho!" said Charles "do something!"

"Okay!" the life coach pressed a button on his iPad and the soul box glowed green. Lydia looked at the spell Beetlejuice had given her to bring her mother back. Just as she was about to start reading, two frantic voices interrupted her. 

"Lydia! Wait!" she looked up to see the Maitlands appearing out of one of the hallways on the ground floor. "You were right, we want to help you" 

"I don't want your help" said Lydia "I'm bringing my mum back" she made sure to look at Charles at this point. His eyes widened. "And none of you can stop me!" she looked at everyone once more before starting the spell "Shade maternal, fate infernal" the room seemed to spin, everyone went stumbling sideways. Lydia continued the spell and spoke the last words with triumph "-arise, and be released from death!" Lydia and Adam then watched in horror as Barbara rose off the ground.

"Barbara?" they asked simultaneously. The floating woman just screamed in pain. "Oh god, what'd you do?" asked Adam, going from his wife to Lydia and then back again. 

"Exorcism" said a voice. Beetlejuice rose out of the floor, his hair and shirt red, and he emitted a red and angry glow. 

Barbara was in the most pain that was probably possible. Floating above everyone else in the worst pain imaginable was awful and terrifying. She'd already been feeling off that day anyway but this made everything so much worse. Why she was being exorcised, she had no idea, but she didn't like it. Every part of her being hurt. The pain spread throughout her whole body. 

Adam was looking at her with such a concerned look it made her heart ache. She wanted to tell him everything was going to be fine, but she didn't know that. And even if she did, she was in too much pain to do anything but scream. Beetlejuice, Adam and Lydia were talking but Barbara didn't take any of it in. She could feel her being going, her life draining out of her, if she was just going to disappear into nothing. 

All she wanted was to be back in Adam's arms, at home, on the couch watching a movie, but she couldn't. She knew if this didn't stop, and it didn't seem like it was, she was going to die. Just over a month ago she'd narrowly avoided death and here she was. What did she do to deserve the exorcism? Why was it her, not Adam? Not that she wanted her husband to go through the pain she was in, no one deserved it. 

Barbara screamed again as a wave of pain surged through her body. As the pain subsided she felt her could drifting away from the earth and into nothingness. She hoped someone did something, and fast. 

"If you wanna save Barbara, then I need you to marry me!" said Beetlejuice. Lydia looked at the guy like he was crazy, which he honestly was. 

"What?" asked Adam and Charles, both taking a step forward. Lydia looked at her dad and Adam and realised how they both wanted to protect her. Otho was huddled in a far corner being useless. "You're insane she's not-" Beetlejuice flicked his hand at Charles and he went flying into the wall. 

Barbara screamed again, this time louder.

"Somebody do something-" started Adam but was cut off when a piece of tape with screws on it attached itself to his mouth, then he was pushed against the front door next to where they'd previously drawn the door to the Netherworld and where his wife was currently floating. 

"Y'all are all screwed" said Beetlejuice, he looked at Lydia "You wanted me gone"

"I have no choice" mumbled Lydia, looking from Charles to Adam to Otho, knowing if she didn't do something they'd die. 

"You wanted your mum"

"It's my fault she's dying" said Lydia in an anguished tone. 

"You messed with the wrong book now look-" he turned Lydia to Barbara "-what you've done!" he flicked his hand and Barbara let out a scream. Lydia looked at each of the helpless adults in the room and then at Beetlejuice. He was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Then she looked at Otho, Adam and Charles. The three men were all stuck in three different positions, all helpless. Then there was Barbara, floating above them all. Lydia looked at Barbara and swore she saw her form flicker. She's dying and it's my fault, was the only thought going through Lydia's head. 

"Fine, I'll do it, I'll marry you" said Lydia, only to save Barbara. Beetlejuice's face broke into a massive grin. "Just save her, please" whispered Lydia, looking at Barbara, who seemed to be disappearing right before her eyes. 

"There is going to be a-" Beetlejuice flicked his hand and everyone was released from their various states of helplessness. Barbara collapsed straight onto the floor and couldn't stand up. Adam had rushed over to her and was helping her stand up. Charles was looking from Lydia to Otho to the Maitlands to Beetlejuice and then back at Lydia. "Good old fashioned wedding" 

Lydia watched as the demon happily danced around the room and tapped on the wall, singing happily to the beats he was tapping out. He danced around the Maitlands, who were pressed against the door. Adam was supporting Barbara while she shook. Beetlejuice was getting triumphant and tapped loudly three times on the wall next to the Maitlands and the door to the Netherworld opened.

"Ohh, whats this?" he asked "You guys been reading the book I see" he approached the Maitlands "how did you two open it?"

"Beej!" shouted Lydia, throwing the handbook down on the table and approaching the demon "Oi! Leave them alone"

"Yes dear" said Beetlejuice, he blew Lydia a kiss and walked towards the table. Lydia looked at the Maitlands and saw how pale Barbara looked. "Hurry up sweetheart, we need to get married" Lydia looked back at the door to the Netherworld and an idea appeared in her head.

"Hey Beetlejuice! I'm going to the Netherworld"

"What?" he asked

"Classic bait and switch" said Lydia, taking a few steps towards the door "oldest trick in the book!" and with a final glance at the Maitlands and her dad she ran through the door to hell. 

"Lydia!" yelled Adam and Charles. The two men ran towards the door, but Charles pushed Adam out of the way. Adam and Barbara reached the door just as it slammed shut.

"Why does everyone keep leaving me!!!" screamed Beetlejuice like an angry toddler. He looked from the Maitlands, where Barbara had collapsed onto the floor, to Otho, who was huddled in the corner, and to Delia, who had poked her head out of the room she was hiding in "Okay! New plan. You are all going to die TODAY!" thunder sounded and Beetlejuice smiled an evil grin. 


	13. Netherworld

Lydia emerged into a big empty space with a door thing that looked like airport security ahead of her. In a panic she looked around the empty abyss but was stopped by a voice calling her name.

“Lydia!” called her dad, running through the door she’d appeared through and then it disappeared.

“Dad?” she asked, wondering why he’d followed her.

“Are you alright?” he asked

“You followed me?” asked Lydia, ignoring the question. Her father approached her and looked around.

“What is this place?”

“THIS IS THE NETHERWORLD!” said a voice and the father-daughter duo turned to see a green skinned woman with red hair appear out of nowhere. “Welcome, welcome. I am the once and forever Miss Argentina, I died with this sash, they can never take it away” Lydia raised an eyebrow and looked at her father. “Hahaha- enough off that” she took a deep breath and looked at the duo in front of her “Let's get you processed, where’s your handbook? You don’t have a handbook? Why don’t you have a handbook? Are you trying to skip the line?”

“Line for what?” asked Lydia, voicing her father's exact thoughts.

“Did. You. Even. Read. The. Hand. Book.?” asked Miss Argentina, clapping between each word and stomping her heel impatiently on the ground. “What else do you have to do sweetie? You are dead!” she threw her hands up in frustration “I shouldn’t have to explain this” mumbled the woman as she walked off.

“Actually we’re alive” said Lydia, pushing past her father and talking to Miss Argentina

“Ha! Good joke” chuckled Miss Argentina “I needed a laugh”

“I’m not joking,” said Lydia.

“But that's impossible-” Miss Argentina reached a green hand out and touched Lydia’s cheek. “A living girl, in the world of the dead” gasped the ghost

“And her father” supplied Charles, joining his daughter

“Yeah but you have to go back before Juno see’s you” said Miss Argentina with a shudder as she inspected Charles' hand.

“Juno?” questioned the man

“I’m not going back” said Lydia stubbornly “I’m gonna find-” she was cut off

“Yeah but everyone here would go back if they could” said Miss Argentina, she looked at Charles and eyed him with a raised eyebrow “I wish I was… still alive” she smirked at the man and hit her clipboard against his chest “ _I was hot!_ ”

Delia looked around her kitchen. There was a green haired demon there, a couple and Otho. The demon was currently interrogating Otho and Delia laid eyes on the couple. She’d watched from the shadows as everything unfolded. She knew the woman had been in immense pain and that Lydia cared about the woman, that was all. The man had his arms wrapped around the blonde woman who was shaking.

“Hello” said Delia, looking at the man

“Hi” said the man “sorry about this, we were checking on Lydia and everything happened”

“I appreciate you checking on her, thank you” said Delia “What are your names?”  
“I’m Adam, and this is Barbara” said Adam, gesturing to the woman who was still shaking.

“Is she ok?” asked Delia

“She will be” said Adam

“Are we allowed to eat?” asked Delia, glancing over at the demon

“Beetlejuice” called out Adam, the demon looked over at him

“What's up sexy?” asked the demon, dropping Otho onto the ground. Delia silently wondered why Adam was being called sexy by this demon but chose not to ask, not when the demon was listening anyway.

“Are we allowed to go places?” asked Adam “Like leave and go back home?”

“No” said Beetlejuice “You can be in this kitchen and that is all, now excuse me, I have important work to do” Beetlejuice cloned himself and walked out of the kitchen dragging Otho behind him. The clone stood in the doorway.

“There’s your answer” sighed Adam, adjusting Barbara because she was slipping. Delia nodded and stood up. “So what's your name?” asked Adam

“Oh I’m Delia” said Delia, “Would you like something to eat, would Barbara like anything to make her feel better?”

“Barb?” asked Adam, looking at the woman “you want anything?”

“I’m fine” said Barbara, sitting up and looking at Delia with a weak smile “its lovely to meet you Delia, sorry about everything that's going on, from what I know, this guy runs wild and cannot be controlled”

“It’s alright Barbara” said Delia “Would you like anything?”

“I’m fine thank you” said Barbara, she yawned “just a little tired”

“You sounded like you were in a lot of pain” said Delia “would you like some pain medication?”

“No thank you, I’m fine-”

“She’ll have some thank you,” said Adam. Barbara rolled her eyes at him. “Honey, you need them ok?”He smiled down at her. Delia grinned at them and handed Barbara some pills and a glass of water. “Thank you Delia”

“It’s alright,” said Delia, sitting back down and setting a glass of water in front of Adam too. The three adults then sat in silence, listening to Beetlejuice do something in the living room.

“ _If I knew then what I know now!_ ” Miss Argentina finished the song in a flurry.

“Uhh, thanks?” said Lydia, she stepped towards the beauty queen ready to ask her question but was stopped by a loud beeping noise.

“All recently deceased individuals… FORM A LINE!” came an old lady's voice over the loud beeping. Everyone who had done the lovely song and dance number for them scrambled to get in place, apparently this old lady had power.

“This can’t be good” mumbled Charles as he handed the dead beauty queen her clipboard and took Lydia’s hand tightly, not willing to let her get away from him.

“My name is Juno!” she breathed in her cigarette and it blew out the smoke through her neck. Lydia and Charles made their way towards the line and watched as Juno explained all about her job and what she was doing. “Also! NO LIQUIDS! DRINK IT OR THROW IT OUT!” Lydia jumped.

“Is my mum in there?” asked Lydia as she watched a creepy shrunken head dude go through the gate. “She’s dead”

“Anyone who’s ever died is in there,” said Juno. “But good luck finding her”

“I have to try” mumbled Lydia. She pushed past her dad and ran through the gate. Alarms blared. Charles looked at her daughter as Juno approached them slowly. She recruited the help of 3 dead football players.

“New meat!” yelled Juno

“Dad” Lydia fished a piece of chalk out of her dress pocket and handed it to Charles “draw a door, go home. I’m going to go find mum”

“Lydia no- wait!” Lydia sprinted off into the depths and Charles helplessly followed.

“WE GOT A RUNNER!” yelled Juno and the Netherworld burst into chaos. 


	14. Home

Lydia looked around the large empty space she was in. It was just an infinite abyss of nothingness. “MUM!” she screamed, her voice echoing off the walls as she collapsed to the floor. She’d managed to lose the dead football players and jockey and shrunken head guy chasing her, but she’d also lost her way and had given the chalk to her dad. “What am I doing?” she whispered to herself. 

“Mama I could use some help here” she looked around and yelled “I’m tired of talking to myself!” she took a deep breath and sighed, going back to whispering “back at home you don’t exist, so here I am in the abyss” 

“Are you really in this place? It’s like as empty as space” she sighed and muttered the sad truth “I could search for all eternity and never see your face” she wrapped her arms around her legs “Help me out… I’m lost without you” 

“Standing. Stuck on this impossible road, no idea which way to go” she looked around “whichever path I choose I lost y’know. And I dunno which ways home” she let out a small sob as the reality hit her “I don’t know which ways home”

She wiped her eyes and let out a shaky sigh “Ma, you always saw life as a game, but since you left it sucks to play” she pushed her short hair out of her face “I’m beaten up and bruised confused by rules that alter everyday. Where to next?” she shakily got to her feet and took a step “You left but I’m still standing, spinning on this infinite road. Terrified of letting you go” she looked upwards “no light above and there’s definitely no hope below” she kicked a stray rock in front of her “and I dunno which way home. Ma I got my heart in my hand. Please speak to me and I’ll understand. One little word to know I’m not alone” 

The silence that greeted her was deafening 

“And show me the way back home” she wiped another stray tear “is there a way back home?” she asked helplessly. She took a few steps forward and looked into the darkness beyond “The nothingness ahead of me, is this the end you meant for me? Every living minute, there’s no home without you in it” she stomped in frustration “I’m falling, quit stalling your daughter is calling your name!” she yelled, kicking the stone “I’ve burned all my bridges… please end this game”

“Lydia!” yelled Charles, appearing out of the darkness and spotting his daughter “Oh thank god you’re alright” he ran over to her “come on, we have to go home” 

“I don’t have a home” mumbled Lydia, collapsing onto the floor    
“Don’t say that” said Charles in an anguished voice “I know these past few months have been tough-”

“-but we’re moving forward” said Lydia, looking at the ground “That's all you ever say dad. Move forward, feel nothing. Well you’ve got what you wanted dad, an infinite abyss of nothing”

“Lydia! You think this is what I wanted?”

“You never say her name”

“Because it hurts too much” said Charles

“She was my whole world” whispered Lydia “and she left us”

“She was my world too Lydia” said Charles “she told me, a few nights before… the end… she said that I’d want to fix it but I just had to hold onto what we had. I thought she was talking about her and me, but she was talking about you and me”

“I don’t want to forget her” whispered Lydia 

“Neither do I” said Charles, he took a deep breath “but this isn’t what… Emily would’ve wanted for us, she’d want us to be happy” 

“I’m so scared I’m gonna forget her” whispered Lydia

“I won’t let you,” said Charles. He pulled Lydia into a tight hug. “We can talk about her whenever you want, bring out all the photos of her…”

“Let's go home” said Lydia, pulling away from the hug with tears and a small smile on her face.

“The demon with the stupid hair will be waiting for us” said Charles, wiping his own eyes, horrified to be crying infront of his daughter again. Lydia smiled and told her father all about her plan to get Beetlejuice. Charles nodded and raced off to go find the chalk he’d hidden from the singing and dancing football players. 

“Mama” Lydia decided to have one final ‘chat’ with her mum before she went back home “I’m gonna go back home” she smiled “Adam, Barbara, Delia and Dad… they’re messy but they’re all that I have” she tucked her hair behind her ear “I’ll make the best of being flesh and bone” Charles appeared with the chalk and drew a door. He stepped through and Lydia followed, turning once more to yell “Mama I’m going home!” before stepping through into the human world with a smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the no update for so long, schools been really tough but luckily I got a 4 day weekend.   
> I hope this chapter was ok, it took me all week to write.   
> Question: Do you guys want the Maitlands to have kids? In my other book (shameless self promo) about the Maitlands coming back to life they have 3 kids, but do you think they should have kids in this book? Just wondering. Let me know your thoughts please.  
> Thanks for reading!


	15. My creepy old guy

"Shut up!" shouted Beetlejuice, stopping the skeletons he'd summoned from clapping "I'm ready for some people to die" Barbara's eyes widened and she glanced at her husband, who looked back. It'd been 6 hours since Lydia and Charles had disappeared into the Netherworld and Beetlejuice finally seemed ready to show them the 'big plan!' he'd been planning during those 6 hours. 

The demon had this little game show set up going on in the living room of the Deetz living room and it seemed Adam, Barbara, Delia and some skeletons were the contestants. He had something covered up with a black cloth and Otho had disappeared. Barbara, Adam and Delia were lined up next to each other handcuffed to the podiums that had their names on them (minus Adams, that said Sexy). 

"Lets spin the wheel!" said Beetlejuice, he pulled the cloth off to reveal the life coach tied to a massive wheel used on game shows. 

"Please! NO! Don't spin the wheel" yelled Otho "I don't wanna die"

"Don't worry Otho" said Delia "We'll put you in the soul box" Barbara just stared at the two. She'd been listening in to the conversations Adam and Delia had been having and Delia seemed a little weird but nice still. She still didn't like the woman because she made Lydia unhappy, but from what Barbara had heard she was a nice woman. But at the moment, she was acting really strange, and apparently she knew this Otho guy, so that just made everything weirder. 

"Delia, don't you get it?" said Otho, looking at the woman "I'm a fraud" Barbara raised her eyebrows "My names not Otho, its Kevin" he mumbled something else about New Jersey but Barbara didn't hear it, she was too busy containing her laughter because his name was Kevin. 

"SPIN THE WHEEL!" yelled Delia into Beetlejuice's microphone. 

"You heard the lady" said Beetlejuice. He started spinning it and the spikes hit Otho. He then pushed the wheel away out of sight and turned to the skeletons. He was about to say something but was interrupted by the door to the Netherworld opening and Lydia with Charles stepping out. 

"Hey BJ" she said. Barbara's eyebrows raised more when she saw Lydia was wearing a read wedding dress and Charles a tuxedo. Apparently they'd had time to change and sort out their issues in the Netherworld while she, Adam and Delia had been held captive by a crazy demon. 

"Lydia?" asked the demon in amazement. "What are you doing?"

"What's wrong darling, didn't you think I was coming back?"

"Well..." said Beetlejuice, fiddling with the microphone and looking at Lydia. This was probably the first time in his life the demon was lost for words and probably the last. "You sorta jumped into literal hell to get away from me"

"Well" Lydia shrugged with a giggle "I've had a change of heart, realised I don't wanna go through this crappy life alone, I'd prefer it with you" she straightened his bowtie "and I got my dads blessing"

"Which does not come easy" supplied Charles, walking forward and grabbing Beetlejuice away from his daughter. "Mr Juice" Beetlejuice raised his eyebrows. Barbara stopped looking at the male duo and focused her attention on the teenager infront of them. Lydia was frantically explaining her plan to them in whispers, but Barbara couldn't help but notice the light in the teenagers eyes that hadn't been there before. Apparently something good had happened in the Netherworld. She released Barbara from her handcuffs straight away and warmth spread throughout the woman's heart. "Welcome to the family, son"

"Nope!" said Beetlejuice "Not buying it! Time to die!" he flipped the microphone upside down and a blade appeared. Barbara felt her husband push past her and covered her eyes, not wanting to see anything. However, she snapped them back open again when she heard her husband. 

"Hold on one damn minute" he said. Barbara was shocked but her heart swelled with pride. "I have something to say" he took a deep breath "Mr Beetlejuice, since we met you have pinched, groped and harassed me. Sir. So I wanna tell you, infront of all these people" he shrugged at the skeletons "that it has... worked" 

"What?" asked Beetlejuice. 

"I want you Beetlejuice" said Adam, unbuttoning the top button of his black and white flannel and approaching the demon "And I want everyone here to know it" he bit the demons bottom lip and in the process grabbed the blade away from the demon and Charles took it from him. 

"How dare you!" yelled Barbara, dragging her husband away from the demon and slapping his cheek "Oh my god, did I really hit you?" Adam looked at her with a small adoring smile and mumbled 

"Maitlands 2.0"

"Maitlands 2.0" repeated Barbara with a smile. Then she turned to Beetlejuice "I mean, I'm angry" Beetlejuice raised his eyebrows "Because I too am attracted to Mr Beetlejuice" she went in for a kiss but saw Beetlejuice's tongue and gagged. Lydia stifled a laugh and watched as Beetlejuice talked about being a sexual being. 

"Beej! Hey" Lydia walked to him and linked her arms with his "Its not about that, its about love and life and the people" she looked at everyone in the room "you choose to share it with" 

"Huh?" Beetlejuice cocked his head to the side in confusion 

"Let me explain" said Lydia. She patted his shoulder and gestured for Barbara and Delia to come over. "It all started when I was 10, when creepy old guys would look at me. I was freaked out then, but now." she shrugged with a smile and giggle" I guess I really love creepy old guys" she kissed his cheek "especially you, my creepy old guy" 


	16. Recently deceased

As they all danced around the demon and got him reading for his 'wedding' Barbara couldn't help but wonder what the plan was. All Lydia had said was she was marrying him and that she had a plan, so follow her lead. Barbara did as she was told, but still wondered what was going to happen, how they were going to vanquish the demon for good. 

"I do" said Lydia and Beetlejuice to each other. The room started to spin and Barbara was dragged away by Adam, the two of them huddled in a corner. 

"I'm alive!" said Beetlejuice, standing in the centre of the room. Barbara's eyes widened. "Are those birds? They sound so beautiful" Barbara wondered if the demon had never heard birds before in his life "and that makes me feel, oh god" his eyes widened "I _actually feel_ happy. But what if it doesn't last- oh god I'm so worried"

"Is this what a demon with mood swings looks like?" whispered Barbara to Adam. Who just shrugged and rubbed her arm. The couple watched as the demon explored his new emotions, and then he reached anger. 

"-And as a society, we don't teach men to process their anger... so maybe I'll just try MURDER!" he stopped approaching Adam and turned to Delia, but only made it half way because Charles had handed Lydia some of Delia's artwork and the teenager hit the demon to the floor. Then, with a sickening sound that would never be erased from anyones brain, the teen drove the metal pole through the demons back so it stuck out through his front. 

Barbara covered her eyes but watched through them as the demon sat up, clearly in pain "I see what you did there" she put his hand on the pole sticking out of his chest "Neat trick" he pushed the pole back through his body and collapsed onto his front. 

"You stabbed him" said Delia in shock 

"With bad art" added Adam. 

"Why did you bring him back to life just to kill him?" asked Delia, choosing to ignore Adam's comment. 

"Because now he'll be" Beetlejuice sat up on his knees "recently deceased. Adam we need a door" Adam smiled and grabbed the chalk the teen was holding out to him. He quickly drew a door and knocked on it three times. 

"Beetlejuice, leave this house and this family alone forever" said Adam. The demon walked in a trance towards the door, mumbling 'Netherworld' like a zombie. He'd just reached the door when an unfamiliar voice came through it. 

"Beetlejuice!"

"Ahh crap" mumbled the demon. He moved off to stand infront of Barbara, because the poor woman seemed to be about to collapse at any given second by the pale look on her face. 

"I shoulda known you'd be messed up in all this" she looked at the demon disapprovingly "God you're a screw up" 

"Why you gotta be so hard on me... mum" said Beetlejuice. In sync everyone in the room said WHAT and stared at the demon. "This is so embarrassing" he hissed like a teenager 

"You're the embarrassment" said Juno "to the dead"

"Mum-" Beetlejuice was cut off and pushed backwards, by Junos power, next to Barbara, who was staring at him with wide eyes. 

"You" she pointed at Lydia "You go to the Netherworld you don't come back" she slowly approached the girl, who took a shakey step back. 

"Back off mum" said Beetlejuice, running infront of his mother "back off, because of her I got to live, briefly... very briefly" Lydia nodded "and can I just say, I dunno how you people do it. Life is a goddamn rollercoaster, like one minute you're up here" he reached up as high as he could "and the next, you feel like your in the depths of the Netherworld" he pointed to the floor. Then he looked out infront of him "Eyyyyy, this guy knows what I'm talking about" everyone in the room stared at him like he was mental and he shook his head and faced his mum again "but its worth it, every bit of it. And I will not let you take it away from her, or anyone in this room" he pointed to the line of adults behind her, all of which were looking thoroughly confused. 

"Oh Lawrence" Barbara snorted and Lydia giggled. "That was beautiful" she took her glasses off and out an arm around her sons shoulders "I admit I haven't always been the best mother, and maybe I was wrong... but thats only because I wish you were never born!" she used her powers to open the door and pushed Beetlejuice out. 

"Ahhhh" he said as he disappeared into the flashing lights. 

"Now, you!" the demon mother pointed at Lydia "You're coming with me, and your dad"

"You know what? I've already been to literal hell and back, and I learned a lot along the way. I think I'll take a chance on life and people, like these weird but amazing people" she gestured to the 4 adults standing around her. 

"She is not going anywhere" said Charles, putting his hands on Lydia's shoulders. 

"Yeah back off" said Barbara, standing on Lydia's right side and putting an arm on the teenager

"Over our dead bodies" said Adam 

"Yeah! I'm a part this too, I don't get it but I'm a part of it" said Delia, kneeling infront of Lydia in a slightly threatening position. 

"Oh well look at you" said Juno "all ganging up against an old lady! If you wanna be together, you can die together" she pointed at them and was about to curse them when Beetlejuice appeared. 

"Hiya mum" he said, while steering the sandworm through the wall of the house and towards the woman. The adults all ran to the opposite side of the room while Lydia hid behind the fireplace. The sandworm ate up Juno and when it moved away, nothing but a single red shoe was left "Hey Lydia! We both got dead mums now" Lydia raised her eyebrow at him and he shrugged "well... I'm off. Maybe find my dad" he approached Adam "You, Adam, are boring, but sexy" he handed the shoe to the shocked man "own that" he approached Barbara "Barbara, you look like you're about to collapse" he offered her his hand, she took it and was about to move it to a more inappropriate place on his body but she twisted his arm around "OW! Respect" 

Barbara happily smiled and walked over to Adam, leaning heavily against him. It'd been a long day for them both, she's had her broken wrist poked and prodded, got a new cast on, been exorcised and helped kill a demon. He chucked the red shoe on the ground and held her close to him, knowing she was only running on adrenalin now.   
"BYE!" Beetlejuice and his clones disappeared through a door to the Netherworld and when it shut the room was left in silence.


	17. Aftermath

"Todays been a strange day" said Charles

"Strange and unusual" said Lydia with a smile

"You're crazy plan worked" said Barbara. 

"We make a good team" then she grimaced "we did kill someone though"

"Yes" said Charles "but we did it together" he reached out for Delia and held her hand tightly, looking at the Maitlands "not to be rude or anything, but who are you guys?"

"Oh sorry" said Adam, wrapping his arm around Barbara's waist and holding her close to him, supporting her "I'm Adam and this is my wife Barbara" the woman gave a tired wave and smile "we live next door and came to check on Lydia but all this ended up happening"

"Oh" said Charles, he held his hand out to Adam to shake "I'm Charles, thank you for looking out for Lydia"

"No problems" said Barbara "she's a wonderful girl"

"She is" agreed Charles. He looked around his now trashed house and sighed "do you know why that demon was here in the first place?"

"Well, last month we fell through the floor of our house" said Barbara, holding up her cast "and apparently we were meant to die but somehow for some reason we didn't, but he was there waiting for us. So when we didn't die, he was sulking, but Lydia could see him so they became friends and she said his name and this all happened"

"Wow" said Delia. Lydia appeared from upstairs back in a normal dress and walked over to the 4 adults.

"I assume you guys have met" the adults nodded. Lydia smiled. 

"Lydia, Charles, Delia" Barbara looked at the Deetz "The wall is pretty much wrecked in here and I'd love to help clean up but I think we're all a bit too tired for that. Would you guys like to come to our house for the night and however long until the wall is fixed, we have rooms available and everything"

"Oh really we-" Charles started but was cut off by Delia's hand on his shoulder and his daughters voice.

"Yes please guys" she looked at her father "their house is so cool, its so ancient" Adam laughed and held Barbara tighter as she yawned "I'll go grab my stuff and we'll see you over there, ok?"

"Sure" said Adam, going towards the door with Barbara in tow. "Just ring the doorbell" they left the Deetz and made their way back home. 

As soon as they got home, Barbara sat on the couch and Adam sat next to her. She leant her head against his chest and tucked her legs onto the couch, kicking her shoes off in the process. Adam ran his fingers through her hair while they sat in silence until the doorbell rang. Then he stood up and let the Deetz in.

"Thank you for this" said Charles as Adam showed them to the guest bedroom.

"No problems" said Adam "It'll be nice to get to know you guys" he stood in the doorway "Lydia's room is last on the right and me and Barb are last on the left. Theres a shower, bath and everything in the ensuite bathroom through that door. Don't hesitate to wake us up" he looked at them "anything I forgot?"

"Think you covered it all" said Charles "Thank god its Sunday tomorrow"

"I know right" said Adam "I dunno how long we'll all be asleep for but there's food downstairs." he clapped his hands together "well, I'm exhausted, so Imma head to bed. Sleep well guys, it was nice to meet you" he waved goodbye to the Deetz and walked down the hall to where Lydia's bedroom door was open. He knocked and was told to come inside by his wife. He walked into the pale pink room and saw Lydia looking at the colour with disgust.

"My little sister got to choose this colour" explained Barbara "its where she stays when she comes over"

"Pink suits you Lydia" said Adam, he looked at his wife who was practically asleep standing up "Your parents room is the first door on the right, our room is opposite yours. Bathroom is room next to this. Don't hesitate to come see us. Foods downstairs" he shrugged "have a good sleep"

"Thanks Adam" she hugged him and Barbara and then steered them towards the door "Go get sleep, Barbara's asleep on her feet" Adam laughed and led his wife out the room, shutting the door behind him. 

As soon as she reached the bed, Barbara collapsed onto it. Adam grabbed her pyjamas and walked over to her. "Barb? Honey you gotta get changed" she rolled onto her back and sleepily looked up at him. He grabbed her left wrist and pulled her off the bed so she was standing. Sleepily she took her dress off and put the shorts on, before sitting down on the bed with her eyes shutting. Smiling, Adam pulled the shirt over her head and kissed her cheek. She leant into him. He picked her up and laid her down in the bed, tucking her in with a kiss on the forehead. 

"Thanks Adam" she mumbled, closing her eyes. He rubbed her shoulder and went to get changed himself. He quickly put some pyjama pants and shirt on. Then he climbed into bed next to his wife and turned the light off. The house was just as silent as it always was, but felt more alive with the 3 more people currently occupying it than normal. With a smile Adam pulled Barbara close to him and buried his face in her neck, falling asleep almost instantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm publishing this part now because I have a dance concert tomorrow night and won't be able to publish it then. Thanks for reading and Enjoy!


	18. Jump In the Line

Barbara walked into the kitchen to find her husband talking to Charles, Delia and a half asleep Lydia. Smiling at the full house, she took a seat next to Adam and laid her head on his shoulder, stealing a bit of his cereal in the process. 

“Good morning” he said, kissing her head “sleep well?”

“Yes” said Barbara “How about everyone else?” 

“Best sleep I’ve had in a long time” mumbled Lydia 

“Well you were pretty tired last night” said Barbara

“No” said Lydia, “I think it's the house, it feels more like home. I just feel more relaxed here. I felt it ever since I first came here” 

“The house does feel more alive with you guys here” said Adam. Barbara nodded in agreement, so did Delia and eventually Charles. 

“So was I the last one up?” asked Barbara, breaking the silence

“Yeah” said Adam “You only beat Lydia by 5 minutes. It's understandable that you two were the most tired, you went through a lot” 

“I never apologised properly” said Lydia, sitting up straighter and looking at Barbara “I’m sorry for accidentally exorcising you” 

“It's alright sweetheart” said Barbara “You didn’t mean to”

“But I feel like it's my fault” said Lydia, guilt washing over her face “I did that to you. You shouldn’t have had to go through that, if I hadn’t been so desperate to find mum and stopped to realise what i have at home-”

“Lydia” said Barbara “I don’t blame you, I don’t hold it against you. And I’m fine aren’t I? No harm done”

“But-” 

“No” said Barbara, she got up and stood in front of the teenager “don’t mention it again” Lydia reluctantly nodded “can I have a hug now?” Lydia smiled and wrapped her arms around Barbara. Charles watched the two of them hug and realised his daughter was the most relaxed he’d seen her in months. 

“So” said Charles “I’ve booked someone to come and look at the wall tomorrow, so Delia you’ll have to supervise that please, I’ll try to get off work but I can’t count on it” Delia nodded, sipping her coffee “What are you two doing tomorrow?” he asked the Maitlands “because Lydia doesn’t start school until next week” 

“I have work” said Barbara “but Adam is home”

“Oh. What do you do?” asked Charles

“I’m a teacher at the local primary school, I teach grade 1” said Barbara with a smile when she thought about her students. “If you want tomorrow Adam can watch Lydia, he’d love to get to know her more” Adam nodded as his wife voiced his exact thoughts. “Oh and also today, I’d be very happy to come and clean the house, I feel partly responsible for the mess and I would feel better if I did help”

“Well if it's not too much trouble we’d love to have your help” said Charles. He looked at his daughter, who was still clinging onto Barbara “Lydia, why don’t you head upstairs and get changed then we’ll go back home”

“Na” said Lydia “I got a good dress at home”

“Ok then” he looked at the Maitlands “shall we head off?”

“Sure,” said Adam. He stood up and started walking towards the door with Delia and Charles. Lydia and Barbara followed, Lydia staying glued to Barbara’s side. 

“Wait!” Lydia connected her phone up to the speakers “We can’t clean without a little music” she put her music playlist on shuffle and the fist song that came on made her father smile in a way she’d never seen before. 

“Your mother loved this song” he said 

“Wanna dance?” asked Lydia. She took her father's hand and they did a small little shuffle step, him spinning her around. Delia watched them with a smile as she and the Maitlands grabbed cleaning supplies and started sweeping all the chunks of wall into a pile by the hole. 

“Lydia you have such great taste” said Adam with a smile “I love this song”

“Of course you do” laughed Lydia, she glanced over at Barbara, who was smiling lovingly at her husband. 

They spent the whole morning dancing around and tidying up the house so by 12 it looks clean apart from the massive hole in the wall. Lydia had had the best time she’d had since her mum died. At one point, her dad and Adam had each grabbed one of her legs and swung her around the room. The 4 adults were all getting along really well, despite Barbara’s previous dislike of Delia. 

Later that afternoon, the 5 people were relaxing in the Maitlands house. Charles wasn’t exactly relaxing, he was emailing people about who knows what. Delia was in deep conversation with Adam and Barbara was talking to Lydia. 

“Think he’ll come back?” asked Lydia 

“If he does” said Barbara, standing up “he’ll have me to go through”

“Ok” smiled Lydia “Where are you going?”

“Gotta get dinner started” said Barbara “what do you feel like?” 

“I don’t mind” said Lydia “Maybe ask Delia though, because she’s vegan”

“Oh really?” asked Barbara. Lydia nodded. Barbara walked over to her husband and Delia and tapped Adam on the shoulder to grab their attention. “What do you guys want for dinner?” she asked

“I don’t mind hon” said Adam “but let me help, you still can’t lift heavy stuff”

“I know” groaned Barbara, she looked at Delia “I hear you’re vegan, anything in particular you want me to make or not make?”

“I’m just fine with eating salad” said Delia 

“Ooh!” said Barbara, perking up “I have so many veggies in the garden, maybe you can come with me and pick some out. There’s lettuce, tomato, cucumber, broccoli-”

“Who the frick wants broccoli in a salad?” cut in Lydia 

“Sounds lovely Barbara” said Delia. The two women got up and left. 

That evening was a very relaxed one. The Deetz and Maitlands felt very at home together and it felt natural despite it being their second day together. They’d decided after dinner that they’d watch a movie together, just to wrap up the crazy week they’d just had, nicely. Lydia had chosen Star Wars and the 5 people were all watching it. Charles and Delia were sitting side by side on the couch, Delia’s head on Charles' shoulder. Adam and Barbara were curled up in an armchair together, Barbara on Adams lap and pretty much asleep. Lydia had claimed the other armchair and was hugging a pillow to her chest, covered in a blanket. By the end of the movie, Barbara and Lydia were asleep. Charles and Delia bid the Maitlands goodnight and went upstairs to bed, Charles carrying his sleeping daughter. Adam reluctantly woke his wife up and together they locked the house up, turned all the lights off and went to bed as well. 


	19. 9 months later

Lydia walked up to the Maitlands house after school one Friday afternoon 9 months after the whole Beetlejuice fiasco. Everyday after school, if she wanted, she could go to the Maitlands house for as long as she wanted and her father or Delia would text her when they wanted her back home.

“Adam?” called out Lydia as she unlocked the door with the key she’d been given “Barbara?”

“In the kitchen” called out Barbara. Lydia shoved her key back in her bag and walked to the kitchen. She found a very pregnant Barbara sitting there, sipping a cup of tea and looking through emails. “Hey Lydia” said Barbara “How was school”

“Boring” said Lydia, she dumped her bag by the floor and collapsed into a chair “Where's Adam? I have science and history to do”

“I can help with the history” said Barbara “and he should be back soon, he’s dropping an order off.” Lydia nodded and stood up to get a drink of water “Oh, Adam and I made chocolate chip cookies if you want some, they’re over by the oven”

“Yum” Lydia grabbed a couple and came back to the table, putting one infront of Barbara and taking a bite of the other “Your cookies are always amazing”

“Thanks sweetheart” said Barbara “How are you at the moment?”

“I’m okay” said Lydia “A little nervous about dad and Delias wedding”

“But it's not for another 6 months” said Barbara

“Yes” said Lydia “but they’ve asked me to take photos, and I’m nervous I’m gonna stuff up”

“They wouldn’t ask you if they didn’t trust you,” said Barbara. Lydia sighed and nodded. “Anything else bothering you apart from that? You’ve seemed a little uptight lately”

“I miss him” said Lydia after a moments silence

“Who?” asked Barbara “You don’t mean Beetle-”

“Beej” confirmed Lydia quietly

“Oh” was all Barbara could say.

“Yeah… don’t tell dad this but I actually tried saying his name 3 times today during maths because I was bored but nothing happened” she sighed “I didn’t expect it to but it was worth a try”

“I know you guys had a lot of fun together” said Barbara, putting her hand out to Lydia “but he’s probably having a blast off in the Netherworld and you’ve got us now” Lydia raised an eyebrow at her “Yes you guys had fun together, but he was a bad influence on you Lydia. He wanted to murder people”

“He just wanted to be seen” said Lydia

“But he wasn’t afraid to hurt people to get his way” said Barbara, she patted Lydia's hand comfortingly “I know you two were friends, but that's in the past. Focus on the present”

“I know” said Lydia sadly “I just miss him” Just as she was about to say something else, the front door opened and 2 very cheerful voices filled the house.

“Thats Adam and Delia” said Barbara

“Hey guys” said Adam, entering the kitchen “How was school Lydia?”

“Boring” said the teenager “I got science work if you could help please”

“Sure” said Adam, he put his hands on Barbara’s shoulders and kissed her head “How are you honey?”

“Tired” said Barbara, leaning her head on his hand “and bored, I wish I could still teach”

“So do I,” said Lydia. She had been getting rides to and from school everyday with Barbara when she’d taught, but once she’d gone on maternity leave Lydia had been forced to catch the bus to school. “The school bus sucks”

“Well Lydia” said Delia “You may not have to anymore”

“What do you mean?” asked Lydia “Can I quit school?”

“No” said Delia firmly, “I just got the job at your school as a part time counsellor. So whenever I’m in you won’t have to”

“Delia, oh thank god!” Lydia got up and hugged her future step-mother “Also, congratulations”

“Thank you,” said Delia. She settled down in a chair next to Lydia and looked around the kitchen happily. Adam was talking to Lydia about school while rubbing Barbara’s shoulders.

Later that evening the Maitlands and Deetz were having their annual Friday night get together. Tonight they were finishing the Harry Potter series off with the Deathly Hallows part 2. Charles and Delia were occupying one of the couches. Adam, Barbara and Lydia were on the other one. The movie had just finished and Lydia sleepily sat up, lifting her head off Adams' shoulder.

“We should watch fantastic beasts now” she yawned

“I second that” said Barbara

“Maybe next week” said Charles “it's a bit late for that now”

“Aww come on dad” said Lydia. “Don’t be so boring” Charles was about to talk when the lights started to flicker and a gravelly voice echoed around the room.

“ _Yeah dad, don’t be so boring_ ”

Lydia sat up straighter and looked at the ceiling with a hopeful smile. Barbara’s eyes widened and she gripped onto Adam tightly, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. Charles and Delia were huddled together looking scared. Evil laughter echoed throughout the room and made it shake.

“Beej?” asked Lydia loudly. “Is that you?”

“ _Miss me?_ ” whispered the voice. Lydia’s face broke into a wide grin as a familiar green haired demon dropped into the middle of the room. “ _It’s Showtime_ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thats it, its over. I wanna thank each and everyone of you for reading and voting and commenting, it means a lot. I hope you've enjoyed! Now; a question. Would you guys be interested in, and read, a second book? It'd probably be Beej returning and everyone adjusting to life with him (and the Maitland baby of course). If you would like this, please let me know. If I did decide to write this second book, I do not know when it would be published but keep an eye on my announcements and page! Thanks for everything y'all. Peace out ✌️


End file.
